We Call This Love
by xxfantasy
Summary: What happens after a fateful accident ends up with the most unexpected crushes? What'll happen once Joe finds himself losing his girl mojo for Lily? Includes NickxMiley, JoexLily, and Kevin gets his own secret crush. Hopefully you all enjoy it! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1 The Accident

It was a simple, short day out on the beach of Malibu.

Somehow, this summer started out so boring.

School had ended yesterday, and yet Lily, Miley, and Oliver had practically nothing to do.

"So, are you girls up for another round of, uh, truth or truth?" asked Oliver, giggling at the information he had gotten from the last game.

"Oliver, there's no fun in that game, when you took out the 'dare' part. I'd rather milk a cow then play that game again" replied Lily, giving Oliver a deep glare.

"Well, it's better than listening to you saying 'No, Miley! JOE'S HOTTER!' and then hearing Miley scream 'NO NICK! NICK!' That itself, pretty much scared the heck outta me" Oliver sent back the same glare to Lily.

"Well, it isn't MY fault, you're jealous! Besides, let's just go into the water. I have a feeling we'll find something to do there, at least,"

Lily, Oliver, and Miley walked off to where the deep blue ocean stood. Although her friends, Lily and Oliver were great swimmers, Miley knew for a fact that, she wasn't.

From the far edge, Joe, Nick, and Kevin were out in what they thought were good outfits to hide themselves from crazy fans.

Joe was wearing a blonde wig, and wore large sunglasses. While, Nick straightened his hair, and put on a large hat, that covered half his face through its shadow. Despite the heat, Kevin put a large black hoodie on and small sun glasses.

"Joe, are you seriously sure that this gonna work?" asked Kevin, looking at his younger brother with a doubtful look on his pale face.

"Have I ever been wrong before?" Joe gave an innocent smile, and poked Nick.

"Dude, yes you have. You told Frankie and me, that if we ate a crayon our poop would change colors. Then you told me if I didn't flush the toilet fast, a bomb would explode. Then, in forth grade, you told me if I didn't keep my closet clean, a giant potato would eat me," Nick confirmed, crossing his arms, and giving his brother the same look as Kevin.

"Hah, and you still keep your closet clean..," Joe chuckled, while both his brothers rolled their eyes.

"Not the point! I'm serious if this doesn't work, we're totally gonna be beaten by the crowd. Besides, Nick chooses to keep his closet clean" Kevin said, with a stern voice, he fanned himself and opened up his long jacket.

"Psh, yah but remember the time when his closet was messy at night? Didn't you wonder why Nick wanted the light on all night?"

Nick gave Joe the 'I-shall-kill-you' look, while Joe just put on an evil little smirk.

"Miley! Come on, the water feels great!" yelled Lily. She waved at her best friend, wondering why she wouldn't get into the water.

"Pstt, I think she can't swim. Might as well, grab those little floaties that the little girl over at the corner left..," Oliver whispered, while Lily narrowed her eyebrows, and crossed her arms. Still, Oliver continued. "…well, it's probably true. Considering the fact that she's the one who's been complaining about the heat, and not going in the cool water"

"Miley! If you can't swim, we'll teach you!" shouted Lily. She waved her hand, motioning them for her to come into the water.

"No, no, it's alright! I can swim! Totally, I'll, uh, just get in the water, and..,"

She first put her small foot into the water, and then soon, her entire body was in the water.

Right when she had finally gotten inside, she felt the sand under her feet. Lily continued moving her arms, motioning her to come closer.

When Miley took one step, she suddenly fell, and not on the shallow edge. She had fallen deep under, and with frightened faces, Lily and Oliver swam to their friend's aid.

"This itches. A lot," complained Joe. He scratched his head again, and Kevin tried to muffle his laughter.

"Well, you should've thought of that before choosing that wig," he stated, trying to keep his usual straight face without the laughter trying to get in.

"But chicks dig blonde guys! Besides, I look good in it," Joe scratched his again, and again, making Nick fall on the ground laughing hysterically.

When the three walked near the shore, they heard the shrieks of one girl, and a boy voice, that sounded much like a girl.

"What would you guess happened there?" suggested Joe.

His older brother pointed at a pretty blonde girl waving her long arms, while a boy continued shouting for help. He, then, realized that no lifeguards were on duty.

"I'll go call for help, and Nick you come with me. Uh, Nick?"

Both brothers looked from side to side.

Their younger brother was already gone.

**Author Note: **Well, it's my first fanfic! Hope you all liked it; I'll start working on the next chapter. But before I put it up, I at least want to see three good reviews.


	2. Chapter 2 Who is she?

**Author Note**I love this story! Hopefully, you'll all review on this, and enjoy it. This is my first fanfic, so, I hope that explains a couple of mistakes.

Deep in the water, Miley found herself going up and down, gasping from the little air going into her lungs.

She felt tears flowing onto her cheeks, as she moved her tried pushing her self to the surface. When the all the air was gone from her, her eye lids closed in the deep water punching into her insides.

Everything had gone black.

Lily pushed herself to swim as fast as she could, but to her dismay, her friend was moving farther.

_What kinds of lifeguards leave their post at this time? _

Oliver began to wave his arms more, and began shouting for help. Everyone seemed to not even hear him yell.

Although his voice was loud, the beach's other noises overpowered his own. There was absolutely no hope. He joined Lily in trying to catch Miley.

Lily put her face into her hands, and sobbed. Her friend was nowhere to be found. She had already hit the deep end of the ocean.

There was no hope on what to do to find her. The thought of losing her, kicked into her insides, and made the tears come down her cheeks faster.

**0o Meanwhile o0**

"Nick, this isn't funny, come out. NOW!" Kevin yelled.

His face turned a dark scarlet shade, and Joe knew he had to stay quiet.

The screams of the young boy still lingered at the beach.

Joe put on a disgusted expression at the people who ignored.

After about ten minutes, both brothers started to panic.

They both knew that their brother was responsible, and wouldn't pull a stunt like this.

Surprisingly, Joe had a much more worried face than Kevin.

He not only was worried about Nick, but now, the blonde girl looked like she was going to faint in the water.

"Kevin, you look for Nick. I'm going to go look for help for those two, over there," He walked away, leaving his brother with a wide-eyed face.

Joe, was almost never serious unless it involved something he treasured, or cared about.

Kevin didn't know what in the world made his brother go after two strangers, who he knew nothing of.

He shook his head from the thought, and continued searching for Nick.

**Back in the water.**

Oliver thrust his arms and paddled his legs, looking for Miley.

He noticed a slender figure with brown, wavy hair, dropping lower by the seconds.

Paddling his way, his body was now thirsting for oxygen.

When Oliver had finally brought himself near enough to get to Miley, another figure had carried her body.

Another "guy" figure had gotten her, and with an angry worried thought, he chased after him with as much force as he could put onto himself.

It wasn't long before the thirst he had endured, had finally got to him.

He swam to the surface, and took in as much air as possible.

"So?" Lily, put her hand on Oliver's shoulder.

"I got near enough to catch her. Then, this guy got her first.

I tried to chase after him, but I didn't have any air left in me. He swam really fast. I didn't even get a chance to see his face, or anything." Oliver confirmed. His eyes were growing teary, and the worried look on his face was so painful to see.

Lily's face was worse. She already had tears in on her face, but now, her face was much more red, and blotchy.

In her blue eyes you could tell she was quickly falling into pieces.

Wherever Miley was, it wasn't with anyone she knew.

Miley was kidnapped. By a stranger.

**On the other Hand...**

Joe had taken off his blonde wig, and sunglasses.

He quickly put on his bathing suit, and rushed outside.

His speed was quick enough to make sure no one could recognize his face.

When he finally came to the ocean, he heard Kevin yelling out his name.

Nick was there, but with a girl in his arms.

His 'disguise' was washed away from the water.

The hat that covered his face was now, nowhere to be seen.

His straight hair was washed out from the water, and now his curly hair was starting to peep out.

"Who is this girl?" Joe asked, stroking the girl's long, brunette hair.

He studied her eyes, nose, and every part of her face.

"I know for a fact. That this girl is Hannah Montana." Nick gently picked her up, and ran off to a hidden spot of the beach.

"Isn't that the girl who's on every poster of your room, Nick?"


	3. Chapter 3 First kiss?

**Author Note: **Heh. Sorry for a couple of grammar mistakes in Chapter Two! I was in a rush to finally finish that chapter, and forgot to read it over before uploading the file. I seriously hope there isn't any here!

When Lily and Oliver had finally hit the beach's shore, a mob of girls were jumbled up in every corner with Jonas Brother's shirts on. All of them were screaming, jumping, or just doing both.

"Miles would have loved to be the only here, who wasn't going all coo-coo bananas over them," Lily's eyes began watering up again, before Oliver put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Lily, don't worry, we'll find her."

As they began to go look in a different part of the beach, Sarah came up to the two of them wearing a Jonas Brother shirt.

"Uh, Sarah, as much as I'd like to talk about the JoBros, I'm not in the mood."

Lily's face was blank, as she put her thoughts back on looking for Miley.

"Oh, too bad, Lily. There's a rumor going around that Nick Jonas was just here, with a brunette girl in his arms. All the fans on Malibu are out looking for him! I just came to ask him to support the Mother Nature Concert this week, and perform. Since, we're not sporting that many-"

"Wait a second. Who was he carrying in his arms, Sarah?"

"Nick, are you serious?! This can't be Hannah, and if she is, her 'people' are probably looking for her, and are gonna kill anyone who has her without them knowing." Kevin's tapped his brother's shoulder, hoping he take his eyes off the girl's face. It was true that the girl did look like Hannah, but she just didn't sport the usual 'make-up' or blonde hair.

"She is Hannah Montana! I know it, so at least help me out here!" When Nick finally lifted his head, it was only to give an annoyed glance at Kevin. Joe began examining Miley, more. This time he leaned over to her face, making Nick grow a bit jealous.

"Sorry to break this lovely conversation, but Nick, it seems your girlfriend isn't breathing."

"What?!"

"She's-NOT-breathing. Comprehend?"

Nick's heart beat faster. Both his brothers had serious faces, but he knew they were giggling a bit inside. If Nick went away from the secluded spot he was on now, there would probably be girls swarming all over him, and he wouldn't get a chance to bring Miley to the hospital.

He had no choice but to perform C.P.R on the girl, he knew was Hannah Montana. It was either that, or, not be able to save her at all.

"Well, everyone's saying that one girl saw him holding a wavy brunette-haired girl, who was really slender. They even think she was Hannah Montana! Funny isn't it?"

Sarah chuckled to herself, while Lily's face went pale.

_So, she's with Nick Jonas?!_

"Do you know for sure, that it was Nick Jonas?" she asked, while Sarah tried to plaster a fake smile.

"Well, not for sure. Another rumor is saying that he had straight hair, but some wet curly hair was popping out after he came from the water. I'm not saying any conclusions though. Obviously, Nick would never straighten his curly hair." She stated, and with that she walked away to where the other fans were.

Oliver was shocked. He began to run, but when the cool breeze brushes on his skinny body, he noticed that he and Lily were still in bathing suits.

"Uh, Lily. We're still wearing out bathing suits."

"Oh yah. Let's hurry before, Miles almost gets..."

"Okay, TOO much, info. Let's just change before she gets hurt, and leave it like that alright?"

Lily nodded, and both of them speedily ran to the changing rooms. Both of them changed like lighting.

"I think you know what you have to do, Nick." Kevin said. He knew how uncomfortable this situation was getting for Nick, but then again, he was **saving** this girl's life.

Nick leaned over to Miley's lips, and then hesitated. "Dude, either you'll do this, or I will. I know how much you 'obviously' already adore this Hannah look alike. So, do this now." Joe said, looking straight at his brother's nervous face.

Nick leaned over, closer than before, and when he came close to her lips. He gave her the 'kiss of life', but it lasted much longer than expected.

Her soft lips that touched his, made butterflies fly across his stomach. His dad would have called this an 'unprofessional celebrity action' while Nick, himself, called this...

"His first kiss," said Joe.

Both brothers giggled, and whispered how cute they looked together.

Suddenly, the familiar scream filled all screeched into all of their ears.

"GET OFF MY BESTFRIEND!" screamed Lily. She ran off to Nick, and pushed him away as hard as she could. Oliver began tending to Miley.

Miley's eye lids fluttered open, from the kiss that had saved her life. At first, her thoughts were still blurry, but then it all had come back to her.

She remembered the cold ocean bringing her into a dark place. Then, she remembered a boy, picking her up to the shore, whispering to her that it'd all be okay, before everything else went black.

"You saved my life." She said, pointing at Nick. Lily threw her arms at Miley, crying on her shoulder. While Oliver gently patted her back, and grew a little teary.

"Miley, are you okay? Did you hurt your head or anything?" asked Lily

"No, Lily, I'm fine. He saved me." She repeated, pointing at Nick, again.

Nick stood his ground, blushing at Miley, and with that, Miley walked closer to him. "Thank you so much. I thought I'd-"

"No need. I'm just glad your okay."

Miley wrapped her arms around Nick, and gave him a tight hug. He hugged back, blushing a whole lot more. He didn't want to say she was Hannah Montana, anymore. He'd wait for the right moment, to ask her. Since, he was still holding onto what he knew was the truth.

Joe was too busy staring off at the blonde girl, who had caught his attention before. He didn't want her to think he was some kind of 'girl-onlooker'. So, as she started looking back at him and Kevin, he turned his eyes away from her.

"Oh my god. You're the Jonas Brothers, which means, _you're_ Nick." Lily said, while pointing at Nick, and turning pale.

"Yah, and due to Nick's little bay watch, lovey-dovey 'save-the-girl' stunt, we can't go away from this spot," Joe said.

"Eh. No worries. This has been our spot since we've lived here. There a little passage behind those trees that leads to Miley's block." Lily noticed Joe was blushing, but shook off her little fantasies, and leaded the group to the passage.

Miley and Nick followed way behind everyone. It seemed like the two shared a lot more chemistry, as they both tried to 'secretly' stare at each other, but ended up finding the other staring.

"So, Nick. How, exactly did I wake up so fast? It felt so quick. I really want to know."


	4. Chapter 4 Tension

**Author's Note: **I'm still a little confused on the 'couples' situation! I'll decide for a few, but of course, I'll listen to the wonderful reviews from ya'll. Please, review, and let me know which couples you're interesting in reading about. I'm really into Joe and Lily, as a couple, and I won't write about Moliver. So, my lovely dahlings please review! I'm not sure if I should continue writing if I know that not many people are enjoying it, so you probably get the point. xP

Finally, the group had snuck into the Stewart home, safely, and alive. Joe's eyes were still dumbstruck from Lily. He was always a sucker for the kind of girls who appear so down to earth, and carefree.

Lily, obviously, fitted that kind of title. Joe really didn't realize that his brother, Kevin, was also looking at Lily with a dreamy gaze in his eyes. Despite the age difference, Kevin did think that Lily was beautiful. Yet, he just kept his thoughts to himself, knowing that Joe already had his eyes on her first.

"Eww, two guys are checking out our fruits. Look, if you really want one, just grab it," said Jackson. The fruits were right in front of Lily, so it was a relief he didn't catch them staring. Joe, put on a loud sigh, and grabbed an apple, trying to act as casual as possible.

"Oh my goodly gawd gosh! You're the Jonas Brothers!" Jackson screamed, jumping up and down like a crazed fan girl. Miley rolled her eyes, and gave him the 'ya think?' look. Lily walked away from the fruits, and grabbed the remote from the couch. She changed the channel to Disney Channel. It was like she was trying to hold in a scream.

When Jason Dolley from _Cory in The House_ appeared on the large television screen, she let out little girly scream.

"Oh my god, guys, don't you think he's hot?! LOOK AT HIM!" she yelled, jumping up and down, and practically drooling at the screen.

Joe and Kevin put on jealous stares at Jason, and shook their heads in unison. Oliver just giggled. He already knew exactly what was going on in both their heads.

"Totally, Lily! Look at that shiny hair, and those blue eyes. But seriously he's cuter when I met- I mean when I saw him on Read it and Weep." Miley said. She flipped her wavy locks away from her face.

Oliver started laughing again. Nick had a more jealous face than Joe and Kevin combined.

**Nick's P.O.V.**

_Yuck._ Those two, are totally falling for Lily. Which, to me, is just dang right, _awkward_. Kevin keeps on trying to look on and off at her shiny blonde hair. While Joe's trying to figure out how he'll plan his next move. Hah, I know them both way too well.

Although it looks to me like, they're both losing their cool.

Well, anyways, what's more important is that I can't believe Miley likes someone like, Jason! Him and his shiny blonde hair, and laid back attitude. If only she knew that I knew who _she_ was. I know I'm right when I say, she **is** Hannah Montana. Her smile gives it all away, while her voice does too.

I'm keeping it all in, though. It's just not the right moment to ask her.

It's kind of creepy how fast her brother, Jackson, grabs our stuff, and then runs off to his room with all of the stuff. Miley says he's probably having a guy thing. Which is understandable, but what does that have to do with taking our shoes, and taking all of the chip bags we've finished?

Oh, there they go again. Drooling over Lily, while trying to look casual. It's so funny, once you know what's seriously going on in their heads. I think Oliver knows too, since he's been falling off his chair laughing hysterically every time Joe tries to sit near her.

While they kept their weird glances at Lily, Miley sent me one of those 'million dollar' smiles. I couldn't help, but smile back. She didn't even notice that these strange goose bumps were coming onto my skin. If only she wasn't so pretty, then I wouldn't have been like this.

"So, guys, how about a spicy game of Truth or Truth?" Oliver asked, while both Lily and Miley rolled their eyes, and sighed.

"No. How about a game of Truth or **Dare**?" said Joe, Oliver nodded and grinned at Miley, while she kind of looked a little nervous.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, putting my arm around her shoulder.

"The last time we played Truth or Dare, Oliver tricked me into saying my crush, or I ended up being locked in a closet **with** my crush." She replied, while her cheeks were a bit pinkish.

I knew exactly how she felt. She was lucky enough, to have not even lived with Joe for fourteen long years.

Last time, Joe dared me to walk around the street with only my underwear on, or he asked me my any juicy secret he wanted. I could even feel my ears growing redder by the second. I turned to Joe, and he had the most evil smirk I have ever seen.

**Joe's P.O.V.**

_I can't help it. I'm losing it._ Come on, I'm Joseph Adam Jonas. I've done this a million times. All I need to do is just sit near her, and just...

Oh my god. I'm losing it aren't I? I mean, she's all over that Jason guy! How can she?! But I won't stand for that. I'm not like this.

"Hey Joe, want some popcorn?" she asked, twinkling those sparkling blue eyes at me.

"Sure, sure! Ya, I mean popcorn is good, and all buttery. I love popcorn! I always eat it at the movie theatre. It's so good. Did I say it's good? It's totally good."

Lily gave me a weird look, while Oliver and Nick started laughing their heads off. I'm totally out of my head right now, and I can't talk to her without making a total fool out of myself. This isn't real, though. I'm Joe. I **don't **mess up with girls.

She flipped her long hair off her shoulder, and then when I gazed at Kevin, a huge bang hit my chest.

He was staring at her, too.

**Lily's P.O.V.**

Wow, everyone's acting really weird. I guess strange 'stages' right? Ya, it's probably it. I couldn't help but blush at Joe. He's seriously really cute, and not to mention one of the funniest guys, I've ever met.

I mean, that popcorn joke seriously got to me. It actually seemed as if he wasn't joking. _Or was he?_ Well, it seems to me, like he was joking, since Oliver and Nick are still laughing.

It's so weird here. So, much tension. Miley and Nick seem to be alright, though. I shouldn't think this, but I'm totally gonna ask Miley if I could be her bridesmaid to their wedding. They're just **too** cute! Anyways, scratch out all those thoughts of me thinking today was boring.

It seriously was the most 'movie-like' experience ever. I can't believe how lucky Miley was, getting a kiss from one of the hugest heartthrobs ever. Even though, I really think she has no clue. I'm getting worried about the whole Truth or Dare thing, and what's worse is that Oliver keeps giving me and Miley, evil looks.

"Miley, I'm scared" I said, not caring about how she would react.

"Me too. I don't care, how long Oliver's gonna wait for us. We're hiding inside my room, with the door locked."

"But what happens if he embarrasses us in front of _them_?"

"Oh god. I didn't realize that he knows all our secrets."

(A/N: They're whispering at this time!)

"Oh, like the fact that your room is filled with Nick Jonas pictures?"

"Hah, and the fact that you were about to arm wrestle me for saying how adorable Joe was?"

My face burned with defeat. Miley always knew what to say, and when to say it. Before I was going to say a good comeback, Oliver waved his hands at both of us.

"Hello ladies and, the Jonas Brothers. I've decided Truth or Dare is just overly used…"

"YES!" Miley and I both screamed at the same time.

"..instead, we're going to play Spin The Bottle. With a few questions before you go in the closet, with the person the bottle lands on."

I looked first, at Miley. Her eyes were popping out, and Nick's ears were just RED. Then, I looked at Joe and Kevin.

Kevin was giggling, and smiling. While, Joe was just, staring at the ground with a blank face.


	5. Chapter 5 Locked in a Closet

**Miley's P.O.V.**

So far, Oliver's fixing up the closet so it's 'roomy' for our Spin the Bottle game.

"Miley, don't you think this is a little too far?!" whispered Lily. She had absolutely no idea how embarrassed I was feeling. First off, we had only met these boys for a short time. Second, what happens if the bottle doesn't land on Nick, or if I look stupid?

"Lily! I'm thinking; just give me a moment kay? It isn't like we're going to have go kiss monkeys. So, we'll just keep it cool."

Who was I fooling?! I was looking so calm, but god, my heart was thumping faster by the milliseconds. Nick's ears were a bit red, but I could tell he was being the calmest out of all of us. I'm not gonna humiliate myself in front of him, and his cute self.

For the most part, all of the boys except Oliver were pretty much silent after Lily and I said how cute Jason was. Especially, Joe, who was still staring at the ground with a blank face while Oliver kept fixing up our little 'game' scenery.

"So, what's the plan Miley?" asked Lily

"Hold up! It's not like Oliver's gonna be finished soon, right?"

I didn't even realize that Oliver had just finished. He stood up, and grinned.

"DONE!"

**No One's P.O.V.**

"Alright, since Miley and Lily look oh-so excited, why don't _they_ start?" said Oliver, while trying to keep in all his giggles.

Miley stared at Lily with a frightened pale face, with her eyes growing even wider. Lily just stood there, and grabbed the bottle.

"I guess everyone's just chickened, aren't they?" she said. Once she had the bottle in her hand, Joe and Kevin looked pale.

"Alright, Lily, take a spin."

Lily spun the bottle at her hardest. The bottle moved fast, and when it got slower, it was going to stop on either Joe, or Nick. It started slowing down, and when everyone thought it ended on Joe, the bottle had stopped on **Nick**.

"Oh my god," Lily mumbled. Nick looked shocked, he didn't say a word.

Both Miley and Joe looked jealous beyond words. Oliver started to say something, but

Joe cut in.

"Okay, so we all know this isn't right, so why don't we just go play checkers?" He said, while Oliver giggled.

"Hah, Joe, why do you think this isn't right? Besides, it's just a little fun!" Oliver chuckled, and walked over to open the closet.

Nick's cheeks turned red, and he gave a confused look at Joe. Kevin was quiet and just stared at his brothers.

Then, Nick looked off at Miley. She seemed angry, and confused.

"Ahem, we're supposed to be 'playing'. Now, you and Nick have fun in the closet for seven minutes, while we play another round of Truth or **Dare**," Oliver pointed at the closet, and the two walked off into it.

He locked the door shut, and Joe was even angrier.

"Oh, when he comes out, he'll get a heck of a dare." He mumbled, gazing off at the locked closet door.

"What was that, Joe?" Oliver asked

"_Nothing, _forget it, let's play." He replied

**Nick's P.O.V.**

How could this happen?! I was hoping Miley would have spun the bottle. I would've gotten the chance to actually ask her in here. Now, I'm stuck here in this cramped up, dark closet with a girl who my **brothers** like.

Joe's probably gonna bury me alive once I come out here. While, Miley's gonna think something totally different is going on.

This is going out of hand, though. I just want to put tape over that guy, Oliver's mouth, so we can't play this anymore. I moved my hands through my curly hair, and then spotted Lily's outline in the darkness.

"Nick, I'm really sorry, I was hoping-"

"Hoping that you'd get Joe, right?"

She stood there quiet, and the awkward silence made the situation feel worse.

"I was hoping that Miley would spin, and get you." She said, making me blush in the dark. It was a good thing it was dark. Then she would've seen my cheeks burn.

"Well, since we have seven minutes, might as well put them to good use. So, do you like Joe?" I asked

"I'm not sure. I've only met him, for maybe a couple of hours, and even though he was my celebrity crush before, I never really got the chance to know him at all. How about Miley, Nick? What do you think of her?"

I thought about her smile, her laugh, and the way she looked so peaceful when I carried her off back in the beach. Her personality was amazing. Then, those beautiful eyes, were just, so deep, and perfect.

**She** was perfect.

"Time's up!" Oliver cried. He unlocked the closet door, and noticed that the two were lying on the opposite sides of the closet walls.

"Well, you two looked like you had fun!" He said, with a sarcastic tone. He noticed that Joe had the bottle this time, but wasn't spinning it.

"Little brother, since your seven minutes isn't over for the next, hmmm, ten seconds, I've decided to ask you a question." Joe said, grinning.

"Uh huh, so what's the question?" I asked, while rolling my eyes.

"**Truth** or **Dare**?"

**Kevin's P.O.V.**

I'm the old one here, so I might as well act it. Joe's totally going to murder Nick, for taking 'his' girl into the closet. Which, too me is the most immature thing ever.

It wasn't his fault that the bottle had landed on him, but whatever. Joe always listens to himself, and never thinks before doing something. I'm guessing he'll just learn from his own mistakes. Even though, I'd be a little jealous of Nick too. Maybe even more.

The expression on everyone's face is just, _priceless_. Joe has the 'revenge' look. While, Nick's looking really, really scared.

"Truth," said Nick

"Is it true that every poster of your room is of Hannah Montana?" asked Joe

Nick, still, thought that Miley was Hannah Montana, so gave a really reluctant answer.

"Yes." He said.

Miley's eyes were really surprised, and I guess Nick's were too.

"Nick, since Joe, chose you, and since Spin the Bottle game died, it's your turn." Oliver said.

"Uh huh, well I choose Joe, again," Nick replied, gazing at Joe like he was going to strangle him.

"Well, before you ask, I choose **dare**." Joe looked at his brother, but in his eyes I could total tell he was getting a little scared.

"I **dare** you, to go in the closet, with Lily. Remember, no buts, ands, or ifs in this game. You taught me that, bro." Nick had a wide grin, and Joe had eyes of defeat.

I never have seen Joe look so angry, for being put in a closet with a girl. Usually, he'd go in without any hesitation.

This time, it was a bit different. He stared at Lily, who looked just as shocked. Even though she knew Nick was only daring his brother out of anger. Oliver started laughing like a maniac. This game seriously was tense.

He pointed at the open closet door, and they both _slowly_ walked into it. Instead of Oliver, Nick ran off to the closet door, and locket it shut.

"Remember guys, seven entire minutes. Enjoy." He said.

**Author Note: **Alright, guys, the story is growing even deeper! I think you all have noticed some couples, and maybe even a love triangle. Or, love square for that matter. Hope you all enjoyed it, and I'm checking out the stats. So, I know your all reading. Please, review!


	6. Chapter 6 The Other Girl

**Joe's P.O.V.**

_Alright, chill down Joe. You're in a closet, with a beautiful girl. Come, on make your move!_

"Well, this is weird. I guess we'll just wait for them to open the door," said Lily.

The last thing I wanted to be was, **weird**. Especially, if the girl who would think that, was Lily. I didn't know what to do, but the silence was seriously annoying. I grinned in the dark, pushing away some of the few coats in our way. My body was practically shivering, and I couldn't do anything to stop. _Joseph, come on. Get yourself together, dude._

I crept closer to Lily's side, and before I knew it, our noses were touching.

"Joe, I don't want to lead you on." She said. Dang it, I probably blew it with her. Maybe it was that popcorn joke or something like that. She's probably thinking I'm a loser.

Time was ticking faster, and faster. I only had seven minutes alone with her, and I wasn't gonna waste it.

"Lily, I have a confession, and you don't even need to say anything. I think you're beautiful, even if we just met. I just have this feeling, and I don't know why. I want to get to know you better, and I'm hoping that you do too."

I had just let my heart out; to a girl I only met a few hours ago. Wow, new record for me. I bet now, she thinks I was some desperate loser.

Then, she did something unexpected. She placed her soft hand on my face, and tip toed.

She kissed me.

Those soft lips of hers, brought tingles up my spine and I couldn't help but kiss her back. The emotion from it was just something different. It was amazing, and I don't think any girl made me feel like this. Trust me, I've kissed lots of girls before, and there kisses can't even compete with Lily's. I guess I won't have to kill Nick, when we get out.

I felt my cell phone in my pocket vibrate, but ignored it. This was way more important then one text.

After a few more minutes, we heard someone unlocking the door. This time, Oliver was in front of us. He noticed that we were much closer. A little too much for that matter. Nick was laughing, and gazing at Miley. While, Kevin looked a little mad.

Ugh, brothers these days.

I touched my lips, and smiled. There was a spark on my lips. A huge one, that I know, will stay there for a very long time.

My cell phone, still, was vibrating. I opened it up, and there was one new text message.

_I want you back Joe. My family is near your new house. Let's talk, and makeup babe? I know you still love me, and I know that you never forgot me._

_Xoxoxo_

_-Mandy _

Oh my god. She's back.

**Kevin's P.O.V.**

Okay, how come all of my brothers are going in the closet with Lily?! I mean seriously! It's just, UNREAL! Am I the one who always gets nothing? Yet, I'm always responsible for whatever those two do. I hate this.

I'm not gonna let Joe hurt Lily, I'm just not gonna watch him break her heart like all those other girls. He's totally crossed the line.

He didn't even notice the fact that I saw Oliver open the door, and I saw their position. They were close. I knew that they had been making out, or kissing. Joe's going to kiss and run. Am I supposed to be the one who brings the pieces back together?!

Besides, she barely knows the real him. Once she does, she's going to be broken, and torn. I'm not letting that happen. I'm going to tell her the truth, and make sure Joe backs off.

Even if they're totally close now, Joe will get 'bored', or maybe even just break her after a week.

I'm not gonna let him hurt her.

A true older brother would keep his siblings in line.

**No one's P.O.V.**

After four hours of playing 'twister', the Jonas Brothers decided they had to go home. Everyone gasped when they saw the three boys walk off to the house beside Miley's.

"Lucky Miley!" said Oliver, with another sarcastic tone. Miley and Lily started jumping up and down across the living room, screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Before I get married, I'm going to hypnotize my wife from any boy bands, actors, etc." said Oliver, putting his hands over his ears.

"You psycho!" screamed Lily and Miley. They threw some of the living room pillows at him, and continued screaming.

"Ahem, am I the one screaming over those icky Jonas brothers?"

"No, you're just the one who's being jealous of the fact that Becca loves them."

Oliver gulped, and then stared off at Miley.

"Can I be invited to you and Nick's wedding, Miley?" he said, smirking at her flushed face.

"Uh huh. Oh, and Oliver may I remind you that before we started playing Twister, it was my turn to choose for Truth or Dare?"

"Your point is?"

"Well, I have a question."

"And it is…"

"**Truth** or **Dare**?" asked Miley. She imitated his laugh, and grinned. Lily gave thumbs up, and smiled.

"Oh, I choose **dare**, my dear. Whatever you dare me to do, I'm sure it's nothing harmful."

Oliver giggled to himself, and doubted that Miley would dare him to do anything scary.

**After an hour…**

"My dear, **Olivia**, do you want a pink or purple skirt? I think the purple highlights your complexion." Miley said. She couldn't muffle all the laughter as she talked.

"WHATEVER! GET IT OVER WITH! MY PANTYHOSE IS RISING UP! I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU GIRLS DO IT, BUT THIS WEDGIE IS PURE…"

Oliver's face was white, with rage, or annoyance. He was dared to permit Miley and Lily to give him a makeover, and bring him to the JoBro's house for a day. No ands, ifs, or buts were allowed in the game of Truth or Dare.

"No, Olivia, dear. Cussing is a very harmful thing, to the young lady's mind." Lily said, while giggling.

Oliver had a purple skirt on, with a black halter top. He wore Lola's purple wig, and Miley had already applied lipstick on his thin lips. He had red eye shadow on his eyelids.

Lastly, the blush was applied onto his pale cheeks. When everything was done, they both couldn't help but burst with laughter.

"Olivia, dear, let's go bring you to those cute boys next door."

**Nick's P.O.V.**

When all three of us walked into our new home, someone unexpected already was there.

Mandy, stood in the house's entrance, with a fake smile plastered on her face.

Her eyes were glued on Joe, who was trying to avoid any contact with her. Kevin and I hugged her, but Joe kept an angry scowl on his face.

"Dude, what's wrong?" I whispered

"First off, she says she wants me back, after cheating on me. Second of all, **I don't** want her back. I'm already into Lily."

"Uh huh, that's what you said about all the other girls you've dated." I replied, with an annoyed face.

Joe is never serious when it comes to his little 'game' of girls. I wouldn't call him a playa, but I would call him a total butthead.

"Joe, let's talk. We have so much to talk about!" said Mandy, with a smile on her face.

"Yah, let's talk about when I found you and Jason in a closet, making out?"

He seriously was burning. The scowl grew thicker, and his eyes weren't softening, either.

"Hun, look, it was nothing. Let's talk about good stuff."

She kept her stuck on him, like metal on a magnet.

"No. **This** is nothing. We're nothing, Mandy. This relationship ended, and will stay that way."

"You say that now, but we'll be back together in **seconds**."

**Lily's P.O.V.**

Miley and I couldn't stop laughing on our way to the JoBros'. Oliver, er, Olivia, looked way too funny!

This payback was so good; it even brought tears in my eyes. From laughing, of course. The door to their house was already open, so we quietly sneaked inside. I walked into the living room seeing something that just made my heart hurt.

The feeling was horrible. I tried not to cry, but the sight of it just hurt. A lot.

This little redhead was making out with Joe. By the looks of it, I think he enjoyed it. Miley and Oliver's jaws dropped. I ran off as fast as I could.

I felt humiliated, and lied to.

Miley tried grabbing my arm, but I slapped it away. I didn't want to talk to anyone, or even look at Joe.

He tells me I'm beautiful, he says that he wants to know me, and he said he had 'feelings'. Well, Mandy obviously was giving him more. I really did like Joe, so much, that it hurt.

Tears dropped off my face, and I couldn't stop them. I could hear Joe yelling out my name, but I ignored his voice. I didn't want him.

His voice yelling meant nothing. All he'd say would probably be lies. I guess he's just like the rest. They talk sweet, and then kiss you goodbye.

"**LILY!"** he yelled.

My heart was telling me to turn, while my feet kept running off to my house.

**Back at the JoBros**

"See. Now we're back together." Mandy said. She moved her red hair away from her face, and looked at Joe with her 'contact-blue' eyes.

"DON'T….TOUCH…ME…AGAIN!" he hissed, and with that, he walked out the door to try and chase Lily.

Mandy's eyes looked sad, but she brushed off any emotions. Joe was hers, and she wasn't going to let some silly blonde girl take her property.

She laughed, and while everyone gave her mean glares, she followed Joe.


	7. Chapter 7 Stay Away From Her

**Author Note: **Hey guys! Hope you all enjoyed chapter six. Some future ideas are inspired by my great, real-time friend, **sunsetxfruit**. The whole situation with Joe and Lily is only the start! So, don't start making any conclusions, since I'm still thinking about a love square. Nick and Miley 'love' chapters are coming really soon! Oh, and c'mon everyone, I check the stats. I know your reading, so please review!

**Miley's Point of View**

Did he just do that?! To my best friend? No guy, will **ever**, be forgiven if they do that to Lily. When she was cheated on, and was stood up, I was always the one to protect her. I'm not gonna let some 'celebrity' do this to her.

Nick kept moving on the couch, and fixing up his curly hair. He had a strange look on his face, and I could tell he was just thinking. When he spotted me staring, he just winced and smiled. I really could tell that Nick was much friendlier than Joe.

That's the thing. Why can't Joe be more like Nick? I mean seriously, Nick's acting so much more mature. Kevin seems alright, too!

It's weird how one day could feel like a million years, already. I mean, who knew so many things could happen in ONE day?

After a few uncomfortable silent minutes, my cell phone started ringing.

_New Text Message!_

_7:00 PM_

_Miley, I'm hiding in our hidden spot on the beach right now. Come, NOW. I need you._

_-Lily_

Nick was obviously looking over my shoulder, and quickly nodded. I walked out of the doorway, forgetting that I left little miss Olivia back in their house.

**Joe's P.O.V.**

I didn't mean to hurt her.

Mandy's acting like a maniac. Can't she just leave me alone? I can't even imagine how hurt Lily is, and how I'm going to get her to forgive me. One day feels like a month, or maybe more. The feelings that I felt from that kiss were still lingering on my lips. I'm not gonna give up on her.

Who am I supposed to fool though? She came right in when Mandy tightly cupped her hands onto my face, and kissed me. I didn't even enjoy it. Not even a second of it. Whatever, though. I'm not gonna deal with Mandy, while still trying to get Lily. Lily's more important. Mandy's just the past.

**The past** that kissed Jason in the closet when she thought I was gone. **The past** that lied to me, so **she** could get her fifteen minutes of fame.

All I want is just to take in the sweet scent of that soft blonde hair.

I want Lily, and I would rather kiss Nick's feet than see her with any other guy.

**Kevin's Point of View**

Well, here I am. Stuck in the living room with a guy who **looks** like a girl, and a guy who **can't** stop thinking **about** a girl. I'm sitting here, while the girl I promised to stop from getting hurt is being torn by the seconds.

Joe can be so damn stupid at times. Lily probably is the one girl he'll regret losing. I'm not gonna watch him make another mistake, again.

After this, I'm SO not gonna do his hair for the next concert.

I put on my sneakers and walked right out the door.

I guess Olivia, and Nick get to have a little more talking than expected.

**(A/N: Eww, don't expect any love connection! LOL.)**

**No one's Point of View:**

"_There she is,"_ thought Joe. Lily was near the shore, just watching the time fly by. Her bare feet were in the water, and on her cheeks were still flooded with tears.

She was hurt, and Joe couldn't help but think of a way to say sorry. Even if he knew that sorry wasn't going to get her back. Maybe he seriously did blow off his chance. Forever.

Tears and small whimpers were heard from Lily. When she turned to see Joe, she cried harder, and ran off.

"LILY! Wait! No, please! Just hear me out!" He yelled, trying to catch up to her.

"WHAT IS THERE TO EXPLAIN? YOU LIED! YOU KISSED ANOTHER GIRL, WHEN YOU TOLD ME ALL THOSE LIES!"

She ran away from him.

After he ran after her, Miley ran after Joe and Kevin ran after all of them.

**Awhile after..**

Soon, Lily's legs ached from running. She fell onto the sand, and sobbed. Joe had already lost sight of her, and Miley followed Joe.

Leaving those two behind.

Kevin was the only one to actually find Lily. Her eyes were now very blotchy and red from crying. She had an upset expression on her face that made Kevin even madder at Joe.

When she stood up, Kevin walked behind her. He only put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Lily's sobs were unbearable, and heartbreaking. In her mind, she was crushed by not only Joe, but many other boys.

"Look, Lily, if you want to talk, I'm here. I know how Joe is, and I hope you know that if he ever hurts you again, I'll beat him up. Since, I have those kinds of older brother privileges." Kevin said. Lily turned around, and only put her head onto his chest, crying. Kevin put on a weak smile onto her, trying his hardest to soothe her.

Soon, she told him everything. From, being cheated on, and being dumped for 'that' girl.

She sobbed as she spoke, and Kevin only nodded with sweet, kind words.

"I…can't…believe, Joe…" she sobbed. The tears flowed faster.

"I know, I know. Shhh, it's gonna be okay." He said, kissing her forehead.

Lily was in Kevin's arm, in the most vulnerable state she could be in. Kevin would never hurt her, and he did like her. Yet, he didn't want to rush into something at the wrong time.

He gently rubbed her shoulders, and stroked her hair. They watched the waves.

After what felt like forever, footsteps could be heard from behind.

"Oh so, your trying to just take her when she's hurt, aren't you Kevin?!" yelled Joe.

He lunged himself to his older brother, while Kevin did nothing. He knew Joe well enough; to know that he wouldn't hurt a girl.

With tears, Lily was in Kevin's arms, crying to herself while still, sleeping.

"Don't you see what you've done to her already?" he hissed. Joe stared at Lily, only to find himself feeling worse.

They both didn't know that hidden behind them, was Mandy.

"I'm taking her back home, so she could sleep in peace. If you're smart, you'll STAY away from her, and let her be happy. You can go ahead with Mandy."

With that, Kevin walked away carrying Lily in his arms. He passed his brother who looked so hurt inside. Kevin could have twisted his intestines, and it wouldn't have hurt as much as he felt now.

He gazed at the horizon, and sighed to himself. Tears were in his eyes, but he quickly brushed off all his feelings.

When Miley came, she only looked at Joe with an angry face.

"LISTEN YOU! IF YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THIS, THEN YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO GET THROUGH ME FIRST!" she screamed, as she tip toed to meet Joe's eyes.

"I'm not gonna get away this, and I'm not gonna get over this." He replied.

He walked away from Miley leaving her confused.

He touched his lips, only to find the spark fading away.

**AUTHOR NOTE: **Still trying to get the couples situations fixed up. Who do you think Oliver should be with? How about Kevin? Send in your reviews, and let me know!


	8. Chapter 8 The Question

The next morning was weird for everyone. Lily didn't remember anything, except being carried away into her room.

Once she stretched her body, the memories flicked back into her mind. Trying to avoid crying, she thought of one of the most surprising parts of yesterday. Kevin, had carried her off into her room, and yelled at Joe. She smiled at the thought of someone being so protective of her. Unfortunately, the age difference between her and Kevin was still in her mind.

She slowly walked over to her purse, and grabbed her cell phone, and once she turned it on, there were almost over ten messages. All of them from one person. **Joe**.

_8:56 PM – Lily please just hear me out._

_9:15 PM – Please, it wasn't like that. Mandy kissed me. I didn't enjoy it._

_9:38 PM – Do you like Kevin? More than a friend?_

_9:53 PM – Lily answer the messages!_

_10:13 PM – I never wanted to hurt you, please realize that._

_10:25 PM – I can't stop thinking about you! Just answer one message! _

_10:40 PM – Don't you think I'm hurt too? _

_11:15 PM – I'm not going to give up. I hope you know that._

_11:30 PM – I'm not sleeping._

_12:00 PM – I guess you do like Kevin. Don't you?_

Lily threw her cell phone on the floor, and screamed into one of her bed's pillows. Joe really wasn't going to stop, and that made her feel a bit of guilt. She still had many huge feelings for Joe, but wouldn't admit it. It seemed like dating Kevin, would only end up with her using him.

After all the sweet things Kevin said, she didn't want to hurt him at all. He felt like an older brother figure to her, and she admired that so much. She opened her bedroom door, and walked towards the bathroom.

When she came back to her room, her cell phone was vibrating on the floor. Five new text messages were from Miley.

_11:15 A.M – Lily, go to my house pronto!_

_11:23 A.M – THE JOBROS ARE GOING BANANAS!_

_11:35 A.M – Where are you missy?! What happened with you and Kevin?! Joe is going wild here! GO TO MY HOUSE NOW!_

_11: 42 AM – ARE YOU EVEN READING ANY OF THIS?!_

_11:55 AM – Get your butt down here Lily! JOE'S SERIOUSLY GOING CRAZY. Did you answer any of your text messages?_

Lily rolled her eyes at Joe's name, and looked through her closet. Today was going to be a long day. All she wanted to do was sleep on her bed, and sulk until the day ended.

**Back at Miley's House**

Joe had already punched Kevin in the stomach.

"Joe! CHILL DUDE!" yelled Nick. He went in between Joe and Kevin like a thick wall. His brothers were bickering ever since last night, and he had gotten no sleep.

"What?! YOU EXPECT ME TO KEEP QUIET AFTER WHAT THIS PUNK DID?!" shouted Joe. Both his hands, clenched into strong fists.

"Excuse me? ALL I DID WAS COMFORT HER! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WAS SLOBBERING OVER MANDY!"

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS ON WHAT I DO!"

"YES IT IS! YOU HURT LILY, AND I'M NOT GONNA WATCH YOU HURT ANOTHER GIRL LIKE IT'S NOTHING!"

"YOU THINK I'M THROWING HER AWAY LIKE GARBAGE?! MANDY KISSED ME! I DIDN'T ENJOY IT!"

"Sure you didn't Joe. That doesn't change the fact that you hurt Lily!" yelled Kevin. His stern face thickened into a sharp glare. Joe brushed off his long black hair off his face, and looked at his brother with another scowl.

"Wait a second. Who's Mandy? Isn't she in one of your songs?" asked Miley. She still had her cell phone in her hands, waiting for a reply from Lily.

"Well, we were great friends. All four of us. When we started getting a lot of fans, Mandy wanted to date Joe. Of course, Joe did too, at the time. So, when they went out, she got her face in all the magazines. Then, one night when we were supposed to be on tour, Joe surprised Mandy with roses. Well, not _exactly_. He found her in a closet with that Jason dude," said Nick, staring at Miley.

She had a bit of a twinkle in her eye when Nick stared at her, making butterflies fly into his stomach.

"So, you weren't lying Joe?" she asked. Joe shook his head, and put his face into his hands.

"I really blew it. Lily was so upset last night." He lifted his head. His eyes had a look of regret, and Kevin's eyes didn't change at all. Kevin walked over to Joe, passing Nick.

"Ya, she **was** upset. But if your smart you'll-"

He was cut off by Miley's voice.

"You'll tell her the truth."

**Joe's Point of View**

I stood on Miley's porch, texting messages to Lily. I wouldn't blow this chance. When I was about to go back inside, Lily was slowly walking down to Miley's house. She spotted me, and I could tell her eyes were starting to tear up.

She turned around, and started walking back to her house. I wouldn't give up.

"LILY!" I yelled. I chased off to where she was, and finally caught up. I grabbed her arm, while she still continued walking away.

"Listen." I said. She slapped my hand away.

"No, I'm not, gonna listen." She replied, looking very annoyed.

"Well, you don't know the truth." I said, staring at those deep blue eyes of hers. Besides the closet, we were very close. Since it was so bright, her eyes practically shined.

"You have a minute." She crossed her arms, and waited for me to say something.

"Lily, look, Mandy was my ex-girlfriend. She cheated on me, and only used me to become famous. She's trying to kill anything we have right now. Any connection. After she kissed me, I ran off after you. Mandy is my past. She's not as important as what's going on right now."

I stared at Lily, and she had a forgiving gaze. She nodded her head. The ticklish feeling in my stomach was so real. I wrapped my arms around her, and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

It had been a long time when I ever wanted someone to hold in my arms. It was a very long time. Mandy tore me into pieces, while Lily created a whole different part in the book. Lily had a brilliant smile on her face, and those eyes still got to me. I wanted the moment to last forever. I inhaled the sweet vanilla scent from her hair, and couldn't help but make a goofy grin.

"So this means we're together?" she asked, looking so innocent in her face.

I traced her lips with my finger, and kissed her as long as I could. I had to take the moment before wasting it. She already kissed me back.

"That's a good answer."

She giggled, and I couldn't help but giggle too. My body was still shaking, and hers was too.

The moment would've lasted longer, if we weren't interrupted by the 'awwws' coming from Miley, Oliver, and Nick. Kevin didn't even look.

I took Lily's hand, and we walked right back inside the house.

**Moments later…**

Nick and Miley snuck away from the little 'festivities' going around in her house. Both of them looked like they had known each other for years, maybe even their entire life. The point of Nick's ears were turning a deep red, while Miley kept twirling her wavy locks.

The silence wasn't strange, but actually a time to think. Miley gazed at Nick when he wasn't looking. While Nick was figuring out how to ask her that 'one' question.

"So, why'd you guys move here, Nick?" she asked

"Well, many fans knew where we lived, so our privacy was over. Then, my mom felt that we needed to move away from New Jersey."

"Do you miss it?"

"Of course. Especially, all my friends. We'd have a snow day, a lot, and just have fun."

"I'd feel the same for Malibu. I can't imagine leaving Lily and Oliver."

The two sat on one of those 'beach fold up' chairs. Nick was beside Miley, smiling to himself as she lay like she was going to get a tan.

"I have a huge question, Miley, and I've been holding it in for awhile."

"Ask away."

He gulped nervously, and she giggled.

"Are you Hannah Montana?"

**AUTHOR NOTE: **There! Finally fixed up that little 'situation'. Hope you enjoy the new couples, and those itty-bitty jealousies. I'm hoping to update this story, and create another story. Although I won't update if I think no one enjoys the story, so you know the drill already.

Enjoy and Review!


	9. Chapter 9 Only the Start

**Miley's Point of View**

"Oh of course not, Nick! How in the world could I possibly look like her?! She's a celebrity! I don't even sound like her! Hehe! Right?!?! I mean how in the world?! HAHA! So funny! HANNAH MONTANA?! Right?! "

I had just made the biggest fool out of myself. It was worse than the time I ripped my pants at a concert. Since, when that happened, they covered me up before anyone could see.

I tried to hide the fact that my I was tingling all over. How could he find this all out after only one day of knowing me? I must've underestimated him. I plastered a phony smile on my face, and watched him give me a weird expression. Nick only put on a small smile.

That's what I liked the most about him. He'd always smile, or giggle. Even when it was silent.

"Um, okay. Sorry for scaring you, Miley. It's just weird how alike you two look. If you just put on a blonde wig you two could be twins!"

I tried my best to laugh with him, but I guess he noticed how tense I was getting. The goose bumps on my skin were still there, and the butterflies in my stomach wouldn't disappear.

As we walked back inside, I fell off a rock. When I thought I'd fall on my head, he caught me. Then, he gave me another beautiful smile of his. I was falling for him, hard.

Our noses touched, and I could feel him breathing on me. I stared into his deep eyes, and he gazed back. I already knew what he was thinking. He leaned over to meet my lips.

When were about to kiss, a high voice was shouting for us.

"Miley! There's someone here for you!" yelled Lily.

I gave Nick an apologetic look, and he chuckled. Maybe the kiss wasn't meant to be at this time.

He took my hand, and we walked back inside the house.

**Back in the House.**

Jake Ryan, Jason Dolley, and Mandy stood smiling on the couch. Lily's eyes were a bit dreamy at Jason, while Joe gave jealous glares at him. When Jason winced at Lily, everyone noticed Joe clenching his fists into a tighter position.

Finally, Miley and Nick came back into the living room, while holding hands. The feelings inside the room were so mixed up. Mandy only gawked over at Joe with little kissy faces when Lily wasn't looking.

"Jake?" Miley looked at her ex-boyfriend in disbelief.

"Hey Miley! Missed me? The zombie slayer is back!" Jake said, frowning at Nick.

"How do you two know each other?" asked Nick, looking eye-to-eye with Jake.

"Psh, Jake and Miley go way back. Hah, they even shared their first kiss when they dated." Oliver said, not noticing the evil glares from Lily and Miley.

"OLIVER!" they shouted in unison.

"Yes dears?" he asked.

They both rolled their eyes, noticing that Joe, Nick, and Kevin had different looks on their faces.

Joe was staring at Jason, knowing that Lily was still drooling over his good looks. He tried his best to restrain himself. His fists grew tighter as Lily whispered to Miley, while Jason continued to wink at her.

Nick noticed the sudden connection between Miley, and Jake. He squeezed Miley's hand and met Jake's eyes. He now knew that they had a history, and that brought envy to his eyes. Nick had what you call 'the green monster' in his deep eyes as he stared at Jake. Jake seemed to enjoy the attention being smacked at him, as he gave affectionate faces at Miley. Nick put his hands through his hair, and held onto Miley, hoping she wouldn't let go.

Kevin stared at Joe with a bit more jealous than both his brothers. He still believed Joe would end up hurting Lily. He held his emotions together, and watched as the pressure in the room grew stronger.

"So, what brings you two here?" asked Lily

"Funny you should ask hun. You see, I knew how much you thought Jason was cute, so I decided to bring him over. Then cute little Oliver told me how Jake and Miley went out, and I decided to just bring them both! Don't you all love me dahlings?" Mandy said, with a perky grin on her face.

Oliver couldn't help but blush at Mandy, as Lily and Miley mumbled 'traitor' under their breaths.

**Joe's P.O.V.**

Okay I'm THIS close to punching out Jason's lights. Mandy had no right to bring him here! Especially right after Lily and I got together! She's **not** going to get me to go back.

Lily keeps staring at Jason like he's some shiny diamond or something. Well, I'm **not** jealous. Okay?! I don't get jealous. I've never been jealous.

Well, _maybe_ when I found Mandy in the closet with Jason, but still. I've never been jealous. Even if Lily keeps staring at him. Even if I'm scared at how much she's blushing.

I'm not jealous. Period.

Miley and Nick seem to get closer by the second. Although, Nick seems to want to strangle that Jake dude alive. Miley seems alright, though. It isn't like they're going out right? Not like it's any of my business.

Oh my god, can that freaking Jason stop winking at Lily?! CAN'T HE WINK AT OLIVIA?! Lily's with me, and if he's going to try and steal her away like Mandy, I will punch his 'pretty-boy' face.

Dude, he's not getting Lily. I would rather kiss a monkey than let him get her. There's not a chance he'll get her.

I'M NOT JEALOUS. JOSEPH IS NOT JEALOUS!

Even if I feel my face burn every time Lily looks at him.

**Oliver's Point of View**

Everyone seems so hectic today. It's worse than yesterday. Well, not really.

Mandy is so dang HOT! Look at her flowing red hair, and blue eyes. I want to marry her, and we'll name our kids Maliver and Olandy.

She's smoking. Dayumm! Look at her working those high heels. She so digs me, and I'm sure she knows I'm digging her groove. Hah, look at all those boys getting jealous over nothing.

Hahaha that would never happen to Smoking Oken! I'm just too dang fly to lose my groove.

OH NO! HE DID NOT JUST PUT HIS ARM AROUND MY GIRL!

I shall get you Kevin Jonas.

Whoa, the Smoking Oken is not jealous. I refuse to be jealous!

**The drama begins…**

Lily looked at Mandy closely, and knew she was the one that kissed Joe. While she was in the kitchen she purposely slipped Oliver's lemonade onto Mandy's skirt.

Mandy only gave her 'artificial' smiles again, but this time a little too much. When Lily didn't watch her feet, Mandy would stick her legs out only to make Lily fall.

Jake and Nick would exchanged scary glances while Miley sat in between them both. She tried to pretend nothing was happening. Mandy sat in between Oliver, and Kevin. She loved the fact that she was getting attention.

Jason gave devilish smiles at Lily. It seemed like a smile of seduction, or maybe even more. Joe did not like that one bit.

The anger and jealous of Joe had finally burst out, as he violently stood up, and kicked Jason. He avoided Lily's eyes, and when he was about to open the door, Jason punched Joe on the back.

Before anyone knew it, they were destroying each other.

(NOTE – Yes, they were 'destroying' each other.)

Nick and Kevin tried to hold Jason and Joe, but failed. Joe was way more jealous than what happened with Kevin and Lily.

He lunged himself at Joe punching him in the stomach. Then, Jason violently pushed him on the wall, and kicked him five times.

"STOP! STOP JOE!" screamed Lily. As she went in, Jason was still punching Joe.

One punch had actually gotten to Lily's eye. Leaving a black eye there. The two finally stopped. Both of them were holding one of Lily's shoulders.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID! YOU PUNK!" yelled Joe. His face had a black eye, and many cuts. One cut had hit the corner of his lips. Lily rested her hand on his chest, letting him know to stop.

Jason looked even worse. Bruises were all over his arms, and his face was red with injured marks.

She started whimpering at the pain in her eye. Jason's solid punch hurt much more than expected. Joe gave a revenge glare at Jason, while Jason aided Lily.

Miley ran to the kitchen, and came back with an ice pack. She gave it Joe, and Joe gently placed it on Lily's eye.

After everything was over, Lily lay her head on Joe's shoulder, while he wrapped his arms around her.

Mandy seemed annoyed at them cuddling around each other.

"So, who wants to play Spin the Bottle!" she chirped. Everyone gave her annoyed looks, as she put on another smile. Everyone groaned. She acted as if there was nothing going on.

Although in her mind, she knew perfectly well what was going on.

"_This plan went way better than I thought." She thought to herself. _

She ran to the closet, and started fixing everything up like a scary machine. This was only the start of the chaos that was growing.

**AUTHOR NOTE: **Heh hoped you like more drama! Yes, I shall be reading all your reviews, and will update like a maniac! Although, I may go into a writer's block. A love square may emerge as Jake and Jason hit the scene. Don't worry, though, I'll try to take all your opinions first. Don't you all just love Mandy? ;) –sarcasm-

Oh and keep your eye out for a new story! I'm still planning it all.

You all know the routine! Review and give me some ideas.


	10. Chapter 10 Pool Party

"Uh, no Mandy, I don't think this is the right time to 'play'," Kevin said. He walked away from Mandy and sat beside Lily and Joe.

To his dismay, Lily was curled up into Joe's arms, whimpering as Joe placed the ice pack on her black eye. She seemed a little at ease when Joe was the one comforting her. Lily held onto him like a shield.

She didn't want to even admit how intimidated she was of Mandy.

"Oh okay Kevie!" Mandy smirked as she winked at Kevin. Her entire attitude seemed so bogus.

"KEVIE?!" Nick said. Everyone burst out laughing, while Kevin just pouted. Mandy always had her 'girly-girl' ways. It didn't seem so annoying to him. What **did** seem annoying to him at the moment was how 'touchy' Joe and Lily were getting.

"Ya, hun, that name is just so cute! Right? ANYWAYS, guess what? I just had an awesome out of awesome idea! Since my new summer house is here, we're having a pool party tomorrow afternoon! YOU'RE ALL INVITED!" Mandy said, smirking at her own thoughts.

"Cool! We'll be there!" said Oliver. He was too busy drooling over Mandy to even notice Miley and Lily groaning.

"Gals, don't worry! Did I mention the pool was once used for a spa treatment? It totally makes sure you don't have wrinkles!" Mandy said.

Miley nodded right away, while Lily still was thinking. Both of them still didn't trust Mandy, but were still a bit eager about the whole 'spa' pool thing.

Joe and Jason were very far from each other, and hadn't said anything ever since the little 'incident' awhile ago. Mandy's face was still grinning.

"Well, anyways, I was thinking only us girls could hangout. Ya'know, just the three of us? The mall? I was hoping that we would forget our first meet, and get to know each other better." She used the 'puppy dog' face at Miley and Lily.

"_Maybe_, we could give it another shot," said Lily, with a bit of hope in her face.

Mandy smiled, and threw her arms around Lily, while Joe still had his arms around her. He had a doubtful expression. Mandy's eyebrows twitched a little, but she brushed it off as she kept smiling.

"_All according to plan…," she thought._

**The Next Day…**

Miley, Lily, and Mandy were inside **Macy's** looking for the perfect bathing suit for Mandy's party.

After a few different tries, Miley found the perfect one piece. It was plain red, and hugged her natural curves. She smiled to herself as she looked in the mirror of the dressing room.

In the other two dressing rooms, Mandy and Lily were trying out different swimsuits.

"So, you and Joe seem to getting close!" chirped Mandy. Her perky voice was getting pretty irritating.

"Uh, yah. He's a great guy," replied Lily as she tried another bathing suit.

"Of course! He's like totally into you! Not that I blame him! You're like totally pretty!" Mandy said. Lily blushed a little bit. She wasn't quite used to being complimented. Miley seemed a little suspicious as she listened into the conversation.

When they all came out Mandy and Miley had already picked out their bathing suits. Lily had none. She seemed disappointed while Mandy looked around.

"Hun, look here, this would look awesome on you!" she said, flashing an aqua colored bikini.

Lily examined it for a moment, and shook her head. She never wore bikinis, and wasn't ready to actually wear one.

"Awww, come on, at least try it on!" Mandy said. She motioned Lily to come into the dressing room. Miley only glared at Mandy, getting more suspicious.

Lily entered one of the stalls holding the bikini Mandy chose. In the back there were only strings to hold the piece onto her chest. She sighed and continued to put the bikini on.

After ten minutes, she looked in the mirror with a surprised look on her face.

The bikini looked perfect on her. Her 'toned' body was finally given its moment of glory. The aqua color made her blue eyes seem bigger, and more colorful. The top hugged her curves, and showed off her flat stomach.

When she came out, Mandy and Miley clapped. She truly did feel beautiful, and thanked Mandy.

"_Maybe she's not bad after all,"_ thought Lily. The girls finally paid for their outfits, and walked back home.

**At the party…**

The boys looked 'head over heels' over what Miley and Lily were wearing at Mandy's. Especially Joe and Jason. They drooled over the way Lily walked in her bathing suit and how great she shined in the sun.

Mandy smiled to herself while she was in her own thoughts. She didn't notice Miley's eye glued onto her like a hawk.

Miley didn't trust Mandy one bit after what she had done to Lily before.

Boys seemed to try to flirt their way into Lily, but Joe always had his arm around her. She always appreciated his protection. The two seemed almost inseparable through the entire party.

Mandy always looked off at them, with envy brewing in her eyes. She envied Lily's every move, and envied Joe's affection for her.

When everyone had finally entered the pool. Mandy stood at the front of the pool, still smiling.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! I know you all just love this party! Don't you all? Anyways, let's play a round of chicken. I'm sure you all know the rules. You and your partner have to face another team. The team to fall in the water is out of the game. One person has to stand on the other person's shoulders. I'm not going to be playing though. I'll be the referee! Okay huns, let's get the party started!" shouted Mandy.

Joe carried Lily onto his shoulders. Then Jason and this other girl joined as well.

"ROUND ONE DAHLINGS! Jason and Holly against Joe and Lily!" yelled Mandy.

Lily and Holly pushed each other lightly by the hands. While Jason and Joe held on tightly on their partner. When it seemed like Holly was about to fall, **Mandy** snuck behind Lily.

She pulled the main string of her bikini, causing the entire top of her two-piece fell onto the water.

All the boys laughed, and Lily didn't even bother turning around. She only tried her best to cover up her chest, with tears of embarrassment in her eyes. She ran out of the water, and walked back inside.

No one else saw, but Miley. Miley grabbed the floating bikini top away from the pool, and chased Lily.

Joe's face only showed shock, and he couldn't believe something like that could happen. Lily's top looked like it could never fall unless someone purposely pulled onto it.

**Inside Mandy's Bathroom…**

Lily was crying like the world was over. She held onto her 'exposed' chest, trying to find her extra clothes. She didn't even see who pulled onto her bathing suit, and wondered why anyone would want to do that to her.

She wrapped her arms around her upper body and sobbed. Her face was pink with embarrassment and all she wanted to do was run off home.

Then, someone knocked on the door.

"Go AWAY," sobbed Lily. She tightly held her upper body.

"Lily it's me. Miley."

Lily quickly unlocked the bathroom door, and her best friend rushed by her side holding her aqua-blue bikini top.

"It was Mandy. I saw her pluck the main string," Miley said wiping her friend's tear drops with a tissue.

"Ugh, I shouldn't have trusted that girl. I knew wearing a bikini was wrong. I knew going to this party was _wrong_," Lily replied, sighing with regret.

"Don't worry Lily we're gonna get her back," Miley said with a soothing voice. She stroked Lily's blonde hair trying to comfort her as much as she could.

"We're not gonna get her back. We're going to have **payback**. We're going to have **REVENGE**,"

With that Miley walked out of the bathroom, letting Lily put the bikini top back on. At the time, Mandy was enjoying her time 'alone' with Joe.

If only Lily knew what really was going on.

**Author Note: **Sorry this is short. I just wanted you all to get the whole 'Mandy is EVIL' vibe. Don't you all love her? –sarcasm-

Anyways, don't worry! The couples you see are the couples you get. There may be a bit drama, some break ups, maybe even some make ups with the wrong people, but I won't tear some relationships apart!

Maybe I'll twist them around a bit to deepen the story's plot. So, don't worry at all guys! I'm not even sure I should spoil you all, on future chapters.

Anyhow, review please! The more reviews, the quicker the chapters!


	11. Chapter 11 True Feelings?

When Lily stepped out of the bathroom, she immediately ran off to the pool. Joe tried coming close to her, but she only avoided him as much as she could. Lily was only looking for Mandy.

"Lily, she's not worth it. Just calm down and I'll call my dad. We'll go back to my house," said Miley as she followed her friend. Unfortunately, Lily didn't stop. Her eyes still wandered around the pool trying to find the red head who pulled her bikini top down.

"NO MILEY. DO YOU THINK I'LL DO NOTHING AFTER WHAT SHE DID TO ME?!" shouted Lily. She was unaware of the many people staring at her, and laughing. Joe's eyes looked confused, and worried as he tried to find his girl friend.

Then, Mandy came up to him, only to get in his way.

"Hey babe. Aren't you happy we're still going out?" she said, grinning.

"I'm not going out with you! I'm going out with Lily!" he yelled, trying to move away from her.

"Uh huh, sure hun. I don't see why you even like Lily. She's such a bore, and we all know that I have way more class. You're off wasting your time, Joseph. You can't appreciate what you have!" Mandy replied, crossing her arms.

She glared with pure envy at Lily. It bothered her that Lily had Joe, while still having every thing she ever wanted. She had her friends, her beautiful looks, and probably the admiration of many other boys.

"Mandy, don't you get it? Lily is amazing, and even though I've met her for only a few days, it seems like a connection. Call me a loser, but I seriously don't care. I really like her, and you'll just have to deal with that," Joe replied.

He tried to walk away, but Mandy only followed his lead.

"You know for a fact that NO ONE walks out on me," She grabbed his arm, and wouldn't let go.

"Uh huh 'dahling', **watch me**. Now, let go of my arm. I have a girlfriend that needs me right now, and she isn't you," he replied. He yanked her hand off his arm, and ran off to Lily.

One tear drop rolled off on Mandy's cheek as she watched him walk away from her.

"_Joseph Jonas, you have made the biggest mistake of your life,"_ she thought.

**Back at the pool…**

"I'M NOT GOING TO BACK DOWN! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" screamed Lily. Her anger rushed to her cheeks as the color flowed into a red shade. Her eyebrows twitched, and her eyes seemed to flare.

She was in her most angry state.

"Lily, calm down, calm down. She's not worth it!" shouted Miley as she held onto her friend trying to keep her from going over the edge.

Miley pulled her best friend's arms, trying her best to restrain her. Lily had finally found Mandy, who looked just as upset as her. Miley couldn't hold on to Lily as her rage pulled her away.

Lily charged herself where Mandy was. The hit was solid. They were getting so close to the pool.

"So, I guess all blonde girls try to get the rock stars. Have fun with Joe, while you're still being the player that you ARE! GO THROW YOUSELF AT ALL THE BOYS YOU LITTLE BOYFRIEND STEALER! I bet you actually enjoyed your little 'peep show' before" yelled Mandy; she started yanking on Lily's hair. The pain on Lily's head blasted. Lily kicked Mandy and with that she fell into the pool.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU THINKING?! Get used to the fact that Joe and I LIKE EACHOTHER! THE WORST PART IS THAT I TRUSTED YOU MANDY! I ACTUALLY BELIEVED WE COULD BE FRIENDS! You're the one who gave Joe up! Sorry for thinking that a 'break up' is when two people are separated!" Lily shouted, as she jumped into the pull. She threw a punch at Mandy's face, leaving a black eye.

Everyone at the party were screaming 'CATFIGHT!' as the loud music from the stereo blasted into the atmosphere.

Then Mandy forcefully pushed Lily onto the edge of the pool leaving her in a weak state.

"JOE AND I HAD SO MUCH MORE THAN YOU'LL EVER HAVE WITH HIM! He's known you for TWO FREAKING DAYS! Do you think that's enough?! I've known him for MY WHOLE LIFE! We've kissed more, we were so much more in love, and YOU'LL NEVER EXPERIENCE IT! SINCE I WAS JOE'S FIRST LOVE! I WAS THE ONE TO WITNESS EVERY MOMENT WITH HIM!" screamed Mandy as she kicked a weak Lily in the stomach. She then slapped Lily multiple times.

"YAH AND WHO'S THE ONE WHO CHEATED ON HIM WITH JASON?! YOU BROKE HIS HEART ALREADY! Want to do that again?! Well, it seems you do! I'm so done with this crap Mandy!" shouted Lily.

Miley grabbed Lily's hand as she pulled her up from the pool.

"Have fun with your 'first love' Mandy. I'm not going to fight with you, just so I can prove myself to Joe. If Joe wants me, he'll come to me. If he wants you, he'll choose you," mumbled Lily. Miley and Nick (who was with her at the moment) aided her out of the house.

Joe looked expressionless from what he had just saw. Of course, he still had amazing feelings for Lily. But yet…

He didn't want to admit that he still was in love with Mandy. Even if she cheated on him. The feelings they shared were so true and real.

Oliver and Kevin's eyes glared at Joe with much envy. It always seemed like he was the lucky one.

They didn't know how truly _wrong_ they were.

**At the Stewart House…**

"Lily, hold still. The pain is only for a little bit. It's going to go away," said Mr. Stewart. He gently rubbed the ice pack over Lily's injuries. Miley had already thanked Nick as we walked back home.

"Dang flabbit! I knew those JoBros were bad news for you girls!" he yelled.

"Daddy, it wasn't Joe's fault. It was all Mandy. She wanted to ruin Lily only to get Joe back," Miley replied frowning at the wounds on Lily's face.

The black eye from before was fading, but she still had many scratches from Mandy's slaps. Her lip was bleeding, and her legs had many bruises.

"No, Joe shouldn't have rushed to me. It's like I'm only the rebound. If he and Mandy were that in love, then I have nothing else to do with him," Lily said as she whimpered at the pain on her face.

"But Lily-,"

"No, Miley. I've only known this guy for a few days. We may have shared feelings, but he can't rush into something after losing something else. I really like him, but this is all going wrong," Lily replied. Her eyes were growing teary.

"Girls, how about ya'll just forget about them boys. Well, until us fathers are extinct," replied Mr. Stewart.

Miley gave her father the 'what are you thinking?!' look as Lily started crying more at the second.

The tears flowed onto her wounds like stings. It even hurt to cry. The next time she would see Joe, she knew exactly what to say.

That's what hurt the most.

**Joe's P.O.V.**

I can't believe Mandy would go that far. Well, I'm still surprised at Lily, too. Two girls? Fighting over ME?!

Any real guy would be happy, and proud of himself. Well, I guess I'm not a real 'proud' guy.

It was worse to even watch them fight, and get hurt. I couldn't even force myself to tell them to stop.

It's pathetic! I'm supposed to be that funny, outgoing crazy guy that's always happy. But every day, there's more drama, and more fighting. I'm not even the least happy, or ecstatic. Except, maybe, when I'm with **her**.

I want Lily, but something tells me that I still want Mandy. Lily's this amazing girl, who I can talk to without getting bored. While Mandy's the one that hurt me, but still is the first girl I fell in love with.

Well, I've thought enough. I know all I really want is Lily. It's better to move on, then to stick with what hurts. Mandy will definitely hurt me, and I'm not ready to go through that whole phase again.

I sat on the doorstep of Miley's. When I rang the door bell, Miley answered only to frown and point at the living room.

Lily was sitting on the couch touching the deep bloody mark on her lip. She looked hurt, and all I wanted to do was to take her in my arms. I felt a need to take in the sweet vanilla scent from her hair. But it just wasn't the right moment.

"Oh. Joe.," she said. Her eyes were puffy, which meant she had already been crying.

"Listen Lily, I just wanted to say…,"

She cut me off, and looked me in the eyes.

"Joe, let me go first," she said

"Okay,"

I leaned close to her, as she breathed in a long sigh.

"Everything isn't right. We've only known each other for less than a week. Then, there's all this drama. I'm not even sure I can even compare with Mandy, and I don't want to be the rebound girl…"

"Don't you dare tell me your nothing! Lily, I would never say that.."

"But you will, Joe. Eventually, you'll notice that you're still in love with Mandy. I actually think this pool party showed the truth. I've been hurt plenty times with boys, and it's nothing new to me. But for you, I don't want you to miss out on your chance to fall in love. I just think I'm not **that** girl,"

Her beautiful blue eyes started tearing up again, and I could feel mine too. I didn't want Mandy. All I wanted was her. I wanted Lily.

"Lily, you're so much more than a rebound! Mandy hurt me, and I'll never forgive her for what she did. But you, you're…"

"I'm not the right girl, Joe. I can't be. I can't compete with Mandy. I can't even deal with the drama being smacked up into our faces. I'm sorry, but…."

"Don't, please, Lily. I really like you. I haven't been this happy ever since she broke my heart," I said.

My eyes grew teary as her teary eyes avoided mine.

"Joe, I want to break up,"

**Author Note: **Alright! So, please don't kill me for this chapter, it'll all go into place. Remember that the couples you see, are the couples you get. I'm a fellow Lily/Joe supporter, so I know EXACTLY how you feel! xP

Sorry for not updating this story, as much. I had a major writer's block, and had no idea what to do! So, I created another story, called **My Rockstar Boyfriend. **Read and Review please? I'd totally appreciate it.

Anyways, let's all get creative! Send in your reviews, tell me all your ideas, and thoughts about the story.

Remember, the quicker the reviews, the quicker the chapters. D


	12. Chapter 12 Two Weeks Later

**Joe's Point of View**

Inside my mind, everything was _foggy_. I was at Mandy's house back in New Jersey. The music was thundering, as I had a bouquet of a dozen roses. It was my first day back home from our tour. I wanted to surprise her, and to tell her how much I loved her.

I knew this memory **far** too well, but as I opened the closet..

It wasn't Mandy making out with Jason this time.

Lily and Jason looked practically in love as their kisses were passionate, and strong. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered to him..

"I love you Jason,"

My eyes widened as I went into a total melt down. _Not, Lily. Not my girl. No, you don't deserve her Jason! _I wanted to punch him until time ended. Yet, my voice fought through this battle.

"LILY! NO!" I yelled

"Sorry Joe, I don't love you, I love Jason," she said as she kissed him again, with more passion.

"NO! LILY I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!" I yelled trying to shake the entire house down.

"But your married," she replied, pointing at a red head pregnant girl.

"Hey, hun, how was work today?" chirped Mandy flipping her red hair.

Oh my god, I was married to Mandy. _This can't be! I love Lily! LILY! Only her! Not Mandy!_

"Lily this can't be true! IT'S NOT! Lily, I LOVE YOU!" I shouted. She didn't even hear me, she was too busy locking her lips with Jason.

"Hun, can you watch the babies? I'm going out to the mall to buy more clothes." Mandy said, she pointed at the **twenty three babies** crying in the living room. My face started losing it's color.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!" I yelled trying to keep my balance. I felt like I was going to throw up.

"How do you NOT know how this happened?" replied Mandy.

"NO! THIS ISN'T TRUE! LILY LISTEN TO ME! I LOVE YOU!" I shrieked, as the loud cries of the babies grew louder.

"Sorry Joe. Like I said, I'm in love with Jason. You're married, and have kids. Jason's _fresh_.," she replied. She looked annoyed, and continued kissing Jason like he was food. I started screaming at the top of my lungs. The babies continued crying, while Jason and Lily didn't stop kissing.

"**LILY! LILY! **Please! I'M THE ONE FOR YOU! THIS JUST ISN'T REAL!" I screamed.

_Lily. Lily. Lily. LILY!_

Then, an earthquake erupted in the house. I felt my body shaking for no reason, and a strange voice calling out my name.

**No One's Point of View**

"EARTHQUAKE! IT'S AN EARTHQUAKE! GRAB THE KIDS! LILY GET OFF OF JASON! EARTHQUAKE!" Joe screamed as he started moving around on his bed.

"JOE! JOE WAKE UP!" yelled Nick, as he shook his brother away from his sleep.

"_It was all just a dream?_" Joe asked. He was still in a frightened mood from the dream he had.

"Yah, and you were about to wake up Mom and Dad. All we could hear was you screaming 'LILY! NO I LOVE YOU!' Kevin didn't get any sleep, either," Nick replied. Joe looked towards his older brother only to find him cranky and holding a cup of coffee. Whenever Kevin couldn't sleep, he'd just drink coffee and just not sleep the rest of the night.

Kevin looked at Joe with an evil eye, and held the coffee shakily.

"It was a nightmare. Mandy, and I were married. We had twenty three babies. The worst part was that Lily and Jason were together making out in the closet," Joe's eyes still were a bit huge from the shock. His usually bright face was pale.

"That would never happen though, right? You and Lily are perfect together. Oh, and by the way what happened at Miley's yesterday? You were so quiet when you came back,"

Joe was clearly upset when Nick asked the question. He hesitated in answering, as his heart still ached for Lily.

"She broke up with me," his reply was more like a sad whisper. He stood up, and gazed into the night sky.

(AUTHOR NOTE: It's about 12:35 AM at night.)

Nick took the information just as hard as Joe as his warm smile turned into a sad frown. He put his hand onto his older brother's shoulder trying to comfort him.

"I'm gonna go get some air," said Joe, as he grabbed his sneakers, and walked out the door.

After he left, Nick started thinking about what his brother said.

"_TWENTY THREE BABIES_?! DANG YOU TWO WERE WILD IN THAT DREAM BRO!" screamed Nick.

**Miley's Point of View**

The door bell started ringing loudly, just when I had finally gotten some sleep.

Lily had been crying the rest of the day when she broke up with Joe. I was pretty sad, too. They were a cute couple, and I don't think Mandy deserves a second chance with him. So, that caused me not to sleep. Since, a good friend always thinks for her friend right?

Anyways, I walked out of bed quietly to answer the door bell. Jackson and my dad are heavy sleepers, so they couldn't hear it anyways.

I opened the door, only to find Joe sitting on my door step with the saddest face I've ever seen. He reminded me of an abandoned puppy, with his shaggy messed up hair, and watery eyes. He first gazed at my living room, then at me.

"Is Lily there?" he asked

"No. Why not try her house? It's almost 1:00 in the morning," I replied, as I crossed my arms. I knew I had no right to be mad at him, but I couldn't help it. A girl gets pretty angry when she wakes up in the middle of the night.

"I did. No one answered the door," His eyes grew even sadder, and I felt a surge of sympathy for him. He still liked Lily, and I knew Lily still liked him. Maybe she even liked him more.

"She thinks it's better if you two just didn't see each other, that's all," I replied

"No, it isn't like that at all. Miley, I can't sleep. I had a scary dream of her making out with Jason in a closet. If I can't see her, I'm seriously gonna fall into pieces. I don't care if we've known each other for a bit. I trust my feelings,"

Then, I couldn't help but feel mad at Lily! God! These Jonas Brothers sure know how to change your entire aspect on everything. But seeing him so upset, and dedicated to winning her back…

It just felt so pure, and loving. I couldn't help, but feel a little jealous of Lily for having such a sweet guy fall in love with her. Yes, I could tell that Joe Jonas was **in love **with my best friend. Why else would he come to my doorstep at 12: 58 AM only to look for her?

"Let me tell you something, Joe," I said. His head lifted up.

"Yah, Miley?" His sad eyes looked eager.

"Your falling in love with my best friend," I replied.

He nodded his head with agreement. This dude was falling head over heels, in only four days.

"I can't help it. We're so alike, and…"

"I know how you feel, Joe. But she's stubborn. She's going to avoid you. She thinks you and Mandy deserve each other more"

"I don't want Mandy, I want her. Don't worry Miley, I'm just as stubborn. So, I'm not gonna give up on her. Trust me on that," he stated.

With that, he slowly walked away. I could feel determination brewing up in him. Then, a thought came up to me.

It's interesting how both of them are just as stubborn.

Don't you wonder who's 'less' stubborn?

**Two Weeks Later…**

Jake Ryan kept sending Miley her favorite kind of flowers, chocolates, and jewelry. He didn't care that Miley was still 'involved' with Mr. Nick Jonas. Nick and Miley were growing closer by the days. Their friendship had blossomed, and had grown into 'affection'.

She was surprised to find a pink envelope on her bed with little rhinestones sprinkling on it.

_I want you back, Miley. Your more special than any other girl, I've tried to date. Besides, he isn't the best you can have. I am. Aren't you the one that wants the best of the both worlds? Oh, yah, I __**still remember**__ your little __**secret**_

_Sorry, Miley. But I'm not used to losing, and not getting what I want. I want you. I'd rather eat sour milk than let you fall into 'his' arms. _

_I'll let you choose._

_Your secret or him? _

_Love, Jake._

Miley gasped at the letter, and crumpled it onto the soft bedroom floor. She couldn't help but wonder how Jake could actually put the envelope into her room without her knowing.

She told Jackson to not let Jake in, or she'd put show all the high school girls his 'I love Barney' video tape.

Had he been watching her when she didn't know? Nonetheless, Miley knew he was bluffing. Although, she felt stress bursting through her body like needles. If Jake told her secret, who knows what would happen to Nick! He would never trust her, and call her a liar.

She snagged her flat shoes, and her purse. Jake was going to get a load full of words to hear from Miley's mouth.

They weren't going to be any sweet words.

**Nick's Point of View**

Joe's hasn't been eating or, talking for days. I guess the break really did get to him. Usually, he'd move right on as soon as she said 'we're breaking up'. But it's different, now. He's been on his cell phone, texting her, and waiting for a response.

Whenever he calls her house, her mom always says Lily's busy. He's acting like a miserable old guy. All Kevin and I ever hear him say is "Lily's never going to take me back" or "Jason better not touch Lily."

It's kind of weird that whenever Mandy walks by our house, he starts looking all scared.

That dream must've had a huge effect on him. I can't blame him. I'd be scared if I had a dream that I had twenty three kids with Godzilla.

Anyways, while I was on my daily morning walk, Miley sent me a text message. It's weird since she only texts when it's something really important. Usually, she'd just call me.

_Nick, go to my house. I have to tell you something important. Prepare yourself._

_Xoxoxo_

_-Miley_

I examined the message a few times before actually heading over to her house. Prepare myself for what? She already told me she wasn't Hannah Montana.

Wait a second, what if she's going to tell me she's been lying? Like, what if she's really Hannah Montana?

I combed my curly hair with my hands. If she was Hannah, she'd probably think I'm a fool.

Then again, she **did** lie to me.

It only took me a minute to walk over to Miley's. Sometimes, being a neighbor has it's disadvantages when it comes to 'thinking over'.

I rang the doorbell, and immediately, her beautiful face appeared before my eyes. The long, wavy brunette locks went down below her shoulders. She twinkled those captivating eyes of hers as she lead me to her living room couch.

Her smile seemed to catch me. In a really good way.

**Miley's Point of View**

I tried to force a smile as Nick walked into my house. It's practically eighty five degrees here, but inside I'm shivering like it's the ice age.

I've never been so nervous. The letter from Jake was on the living room table. I took two deep breaths.

This was the moment. The moment when everything would change. I wasn't sure if Nick would accept Hannah, or if I could even trust him.

"So why'd you text me Miley? Is something wrong?" he asked

"No. Well, yeah."

"Tell me."

He put his hand over mine. He looked worried. The feeling of his warm hand over my cold, shaking hand was the only comfort I could feel.

"Nick, I know you'll probably hate me after I tell you this,"

"Miley, you know I'm nothing like that."

"Well, I wanted to say that I'm…"

"Yah?" asked Nick

"I'm..."

Just then, the glass in the kitchen window broke. I was smart to lock the door, but from the window a familiar figure dropped in.

When the figure's entire body went fell down on my kitchen floor, I instantly recognized who the person was.

Jake pointed at Nick with a fist. _Was he watching us? _

"Miley, when I say I want you back, I mean it. I don't care if you won't take me. I'm taking you back," yelled Jake. He took something from his pocket. It looked like a weapon.

This was the worst possible time. Jackson and Daddy were out having a 'boys' day out. Nick covered me. He walked in front of me trying to hold a protective position.

_This isn't looking good. _

Both our cell phones were behind Jake. Nick was smart not to grab his, and I followed his lead.

We watched as both our cell phones were ringing right in front of us. I knew Lily would call. Probably Joe, too.

Tears fell down my cheek as I watched Jake threaten to hurt Nick. I felt a surge of love for a boy who cared about me so much. He even wanted to protect me.

All I could do was stand there behind him, and pray that someone would come and save us.

**Author Note: **Yup, I tried to please everyone! xP This was a long chapter to write, so don't be brutal! I really did enjoy writing the part when Joe had a dream. Anyways, who do you guys think will save Nick/Miley?

I know you're all still sad about the break up, but don't expect a fast make up! Well, maybe I shouldn't give too much information.

The questions that probably will be answered in a few more chapters is: Will Miley tell Nick the truth? Are Joe/Lily going to get together? Or, Mandy and Joe? Who will be with who? What drama is gonna be in this?

Yup! But I won't put up the next chapter, if no one reviews! LOL.

So, you all know the drill!

Read and Review.

P.S. This is my favorite chapter that I've written.


	13. Chapter 13 Who Are You?

_Lily's Point of View_

I had been calling Miley all day, and only the voice mail talked to me. A scary feeling creeped up my spine as different thoughts filled my head. Miley always had her cell phone. It was just natural, since she was 'Hannah Montana' also.

I stretched my arms, and got off my couch. I ran my hands through my blonde hair, and sighed.

Miley probably was out on a Hannah thing, or something. But, a best friend can't help being just a bit worried.

I quickly put on my pink converses and ran out of my house.

_Joe's Point of View_

Nick had been out of the house for over four hours now. He never pulls stunts like this, so I can't help but be a concerned brother.

Although, I think there's a possibility of him just having a little kissing session with Miley.

After a few mini seconds of feeling relieved, Kevin yelled, pointing at the window.

"Joe, get your butt off the couch, and look!" he yelled. He was near window on his side of the room. His eyes looked scared, which, of course, scared the heck out of me.

Kevin is almost _never_ scared.

I ran towards the window, and soon my face cringed into a scared face. An ambulance was outside of Miley's house. The sirens from about two police cars were raging. Then, I noticed Lily in the back ground as well.

Her eyes were red, and she was falling on the ground. I could hear her yells, and screams even if the window was closed.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO MY BEST FRIEND?!" she screamed. Her hands were in her face as her eyes were filled with large tears.

Kevin and I ran out of the house in our pajamas.

We didn't even see _Nick_ outside.

_Flashback_

"_Jake, calm down!" Miley shrieked as Nick still stood his ground. He held Miley's hand in his, and squeezed it. He wanted her to know that she was safe with him in front of her._

"_Calm down?! I'm not! PEOPLE LEAVE! PEOPLE I LOVE HAVE LEFT! I'M NOT MAKING THE SAME MISTAKE MILEY STEWART! I'M NOT! I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH THIS CREEP!" Jake screamed_

_He aimed his gun at Nick. Miley screamed at the top of her lungs, and her tears fell down her cheeks like a rushing rainfall._

"_JAKE PLEASE DON'T SHOOT! IT'S NOT WORTH IT! NO PLEASE!" _

_**BANG BANG!**_

_The shot didn't hit Nick. _

_Someone had jumped in front of the bullet._

"_**MILEY!"**_

_Nick's Point of View_

We were all sitting outside of the ER in silence. Lily's head rested on Robbie Ray's shoulder, as words were choked through her cries.

"_She-isn't-going-to-be-okay"_ she whimpered, as her tears glistened in the light. Oliver was crying, also. Before I knew it, _I_ was crying. _I_ was supposed to be the one the bullet hit. _I_ was supposed to be protecting her. I wiped the tears off my cheek, trying to control myself. It was no use, though.

I saw what happened to her, and I could only pray for a miracle.

Joe's face was in his hands. His head hadn't been lifted ever since we came into the ER. He wasn't **only** thinking about Lily. Kevin and Jackson were silent.

_I couldn't save her._

Every five minutes, both my brothers would show me worried looks. I would nod, and say I was okay. I was lying through my teeth. This isn't okay at all. My eyes saw the bullet shoot her. I can never live my life without thinking about what I saw today.

Then, there was the fact that I'd never know what she was going to tell me.

After minutes of silence, the doctor finally walked out of Miley's room. He looked almost as upset as all of us. Robbie Ray slowly got off his seat, and finally walked face-to-face with the doctor.

We all followed him.

"There is both good news and bad news," the doctor said

Robbie Ray nodded.

"Your daughter survived the bullet. We found that it was only a minor injury in her arm. In result, she'll be fine in about two weeks, with a cast on,"

All of us smiled, but Robbie Ray shot us a 'be quiet' glare.

"What is the _bad_ news?"

First, the doctor cleared his throat a few times. Then, he coughed, and stared at Robbie Ray in the eyes.

"Your daughter fell on some sort of glass when the bullet hit her arm. A few were in her stomach, and the others hit her head. Luckily, we took out all the glass, and she is fine…"

My eyes welled up. A tear rolled off my cheek even before the sentence was finished.

I knew what he was about to say.

"…But, the glass had violently damaged her brain entirely. She has no memories, and all other information like her name, is gone. Your daughter has lost her memory,"

The doctor's eyes began tearing up. Robbie Ray finally broke down onto the floor, on his knees.

"_Not my baby girl. No!"_ he yelled.

I was crying like never before.

"We're so sorry, sir. We tried our best to save your daughter's memory."

The doctor walked away, leaving all of us in devastation.

Everyone was crying. Lily found herself in a tantrum. Surprisingly, Joe had his arms wrapped around her. She was crying on his shoulder. I felt jealous of how lucky they are to have each other.

Oliver's eyes were watery. He sat back on his seat, and stared at the wall with his head held high.

Kevin's face was filled with a solid blank look. He was still in shock.

Then, Jackson's face was pinched up like his father's.

Each second staying here was torture. I slowly walked away when everyone still wasn't paying attention.

After a few steps, Miley's room appeared right before my eyes. I slowly turned the door knob.

She was on the bed, twirling her curly brown locks. She had a few cuts on her face and a cast on her left arm.

After what felt like forever, she finally noticed me.

Her eye brows twitched with a confused look on her face. She stared at me for awhile before actually talking.

"_Who are you?" _

**Author Note: **Okay! So, don't hate me on this chapter! It'll all work out, trust me.

This was just as depressing, to write out! So, send me all your reviews, on what you think is going to happen next, and what you think should happen.

Oh, and there'll little hints of the Lily and Joe situation. Are they going to get together?

Only the next chapter shall determine their future…

So, review!


	14. Chapter 14 Not Giving Up

"My name is Nick," Nick said. He looked at her and how she looked so innocent. It hurt him so much to know the fact that she didn't know him at all. The friendship that had blossomed was just, _gone_. It was like losing her completely.

Nick couldn't handle it, at all. He needed her.

"That name makes me feel really happy. I like it. I like your hair," Miley said. She gazed at Nick, and giggled like a little girl. Her blue eyes stared at him lovingly.

"Thanks, Miley." Nick said. Miley looked at him with another confused look. She twitched her eye brows, and stared at him.

"Miley? What's that? It sounds familiar. My head hurts!" Miley screamed at the top of her lungs and a group of doctors whisked the door open. Robbie Ray, Kevin, Lily, and Joe followed the doctors. They all still were in devastation. Robbie Ray's eyes looked purely (and only) of hurt. Miley was one of the lights of fatherhood for him.

"MY HEAD HURTS!" screamed Miley. The doctors told her to lay her head on the pillow, and close her eyes. They gave her a teaspoon of extremely strong medicine. Soon, she was sound asleep into her own dreams.

"This isn't happening. She didn't know who I was," muttered Nick. He couldn't take it anymore. The tears he tried to hold in, finally were bursting out from their shells. Drop after drop, he put his face into his hands. He was so frustrated at the fact that he wasn't the one who was hurt right now. It wasn't supposed to be Miley at all.

Nick was supposed to save her, and yet she risked her life to save him.

Everyone was crying beside Miley as she slept. After the hours went by, everyone cried themselves to sleep except Nick.

He was right beside Miley, with his hand over her hand. He hummed _Please Be Mine _and _Hello Beautiful _as hestroked her shiny brown hair.

In his mind, all he wanted was to bring Miley back. That was all he could ask for at the moment. He wanted to see beautiful smile again, and feel the goose bumps on his skin whenever she'd rest her head on his shoulder. He missed her laugh, and everything about her.

"If your there, Miley, just know that I'm here, and I'm not gonna give up on you," he hotly whispered into Miley's ear. The painful cuts and scars were on her legs made him frown.

Jake was going through long counseling and 'time'.

He was getting what he deserved.

Yet, Nick felt as if he was getting the equal share of what Jake was getting.

**(NOTE – I'm not trying to make Nick emo! LOL)**

_Later on…_

It was almost eleven at night.

"Nick, you seriously need to sleep," said Kevin. He put his hand on Nick's shoulder, trying to get through to his torn brother. It had been about a week, and Miley still knew nothing. The doctors told Robbie Ray that his daughter's memory was in a very unstable state. If she were to remember anything at all, her unstable memory would cause her to forget.

"I'm not going to sleep." Nick answered. Lily and Oliver nodded. They weren't sleeping at all, either. Joe was kissing Lily on the forehead, and rubbing her back. "Shh, it's going to be okay," he whispered into her ear. She threw her arms around him. They both held onto each other like shields in a battle field.

"But Nick-"

"NO."

Nick rubbed Miley's hand with his thumb. The doctors had given her the same medicine after her painful head ache. He wouldn't leave her side. Every day of the week, he would sing her Hannah songs, or tell her stories about 'Miley Stewart'.

As the night grew late, Lily had fallen asleep in Joe's arms. Joe carried her out of the room while Kevin stayed near Nick.

"Nick, please, get yourself some sleep,"

"NO."

"Miley's not going to get hurt. She's safe here."

"What if she wakes up, and I'm not here to get her to remember?!"

Kevin nodded, and passed his brother a granola bar. Nick only focused his eyes at a sleeping Miley. When Kevin closed the door, Miley's eyes fluttered open.

"You're away early, Miley." Nick put on a weak smile. She giggled loudly, and winked at Joe.

"So, go on with the part about how Nick Jonas was gonna save that girl Miley Stewart," she replied.

"You remembered?" asked Nick.

"You told me that last night, Nick." She put on a huge grin, and smiled. Nick smiled back, and his eyes twinkled. It was only once in awhile, when she would remember something.

He gently grabbed her hand, and began telling her the story. At every second, Miley had unintentional attention. Her eyes widened when something interesting happened, and laughed whenever Joe said something funny in the 'story'.

Nick tried to keep a happy mood, and tried not looking upset. When the night wasted, Miley fell back asleep.

Soon, Nick fell asleep as well.

_A Dream_

"**NICK!"**

A pretty, brunette girl ran towards Nick with open arms. It was Miley. She had on a red halter top, with skinny jeans. She had her guitar with her, and was humming a beautiful new beat. When she was near enough, both of them hugged. The garden around them had blossoming rose buds.

The beautiful sunset made everything feel sparkling. Nick held tighter onto Miley and kissed her forehead. He hoped they would never pull away from the moment.

"_How can I get you back?" _he sobbed.

"There's a something that connects us both. It's this feeling, this beat. I can't explain it at all. I wish I could, but…"

Nick looked at her eagerly. His hold onto her was warm, and affectionate.

"You'll find it, and I wouldn't settle for anyone else to bring me back."

There bodies were so close, and they held onto each other for a long period. The dream wouldn't last long enough, and they had to make the very best of it.

"Miley, how could you risk your life for me? You could've…"

"It was worth it all. I saved someone that's so important to me."

"If you died, I would have never forgiven myself, Miley. Understand that, Miley Stewart. I care for you so much. So, please just don't leave me." He put his head on her shoulder. Miley held onto him and ran her hand through his curly locks.

"I'm not gonna leave you. I never did. I'm just not somewhere you'd expect," she whispered.

"What did you need to tell me before?" he asked. His body was feeling shaky, and the dream was about to end. He held onto Miley, and let her hold onto him. He put his arms around her shoulders.

Then, as the dream felt shaky, Miley pulled Nick into a passionate kiss. She cupped her hands around his face, and met his velvet lips.

"Nick, I'm Hannah Montana."

The dream faded, as Nick woke up in Miley's hospital room. There, Miley still had a confused look.

Inside his mind, though, was the hot whisper of the Miley he cared for. Inside his mind, was a girl who was Miley and Hannah.

Inside his heart, was the fact that he would be able to bring that girl back. No matter how long he'd have to work.

**Author Note: Sorry for the long wait! MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK, and I did write a new story!**

**So, how did you like that chapter?**

**If there are grammar mistakes, I'm really sorry! I didn't have that much time to actually edit it as much as I wanted. **

By the way, please read my new story called **'Chemistry Isn't Just a Class'**! It's a seriously, important story for me, since it's based off of some REAL people and not just characters. Not only that, but it has some lovely JONAS BROTHERS! So, please read and review that story!

Anyways…

Read and Review, darlings!


	15. Chapter 15 The Light

Across the country, Hannah's fans were growing even more anxious on what had happen to the teen popstar. News reporters had asked 'Mr. Montana' numerous times, but no answers were given. Some fans worried so much of the disappearance of their favorite star. They didn't know anything about Miley's state.

Inside Miley's room, Nick was sleeping. His body slouched on the uncomfortable fold up chair. Lily and Joe were outside the room; both of them were still upset.

"Miley, doesn't remember me _at all_," Lily cried. The eye liner she put on five minutes ago was already washed away from her tears. She wiped her face with her sleeve, and sobbed. Losing a best friend is like losing everything. When you lose everything, you're just a lost kid on your own. Lily needed someone beside her just so she wouldn't be alone in a battle field. She needed someone to just hold her through the thin string she was standing on.

Joe walked towards Lily, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Without hesitation, she held onto Joe's arm. The nurses who aided Miley looked at the two admiringly. Soon, Lilly pulled away and sat on a chair beside them. She motioned Joe to come beside her.

When he came close enough, the only thing he did, was let her rest her head on his shoulder. He held onto her once more, and stroked her hair.

"Joe, please don't leave me," her soft, innocent whisper made his heart slump. He leaned over to her, and kissed her cheek. His arms were secured around her. Gently, he rubbed her back as he tried to comfort her as much as possible.

"I'll stay by your side."

He moved his arms away from her shoulders, and leaned over. Lily didn't move away.

They met each other's lips, and didn't pull away. Lily cupped Joe's face with her hands. He moved his arms around her waist, and smiled at the feeling of her warm lips. The pesky little butterflies filled his stomach again. He didn't want to brush away this feeling. It had been too long since he ever felt it. Mandy would never take away this feeling. The kisses were quick but passionate. Joe smiled at every kiss. "Lily Truscott," Joe whispered as they slowly pulled away.

"Yes?" she asked

"I love you," He looked deep inside her eyes. She was smiling over her glistening tears.

"I love you, too."

_Back in Miley's Room_

Nick awoke wide-eyed after his dream the other night. "Miley, are you awake?" He whispered. Slowly, he walked over to the bed to find Miley sleeping peacefully. Her wavy brown hair was sprawled across the large bed. Tears were rolling down her cheek, and she was shivering as if ices were on her body.

"MILEY! Wake up!" Nick quickly shook Miley, trying to get her out of her dream.

"NO, LET GO OF THE GUN!" she shrieked. Her body thrashed on the bed. Her screams grew louder. "DON'T SHOOT NICK!" she screamed. Tears fell down her red face faster. Nick shook Miley with more force, and soon her eyes were wide open. She cried more, and fell into his arms. "He was going to kill you," she sobbed. Nick cradled her, and rubbed her back.

"Shh, it was all just a dream," he whispered. "Everything hurts," she whimpered. Nick held onto her more protectively, and placed his hand on her cheek. Softly, he wiped away her tear and sighed.

"_Why does everything hurt?" _ She asked.

"What did you see?"

"A blonde boy. A gun. You. Then, I saw a brunette haired girl."

"What happened next?"

"There was a gun shot. The girl fell on a glass. You were crying on the floor. Then, everything hurt."

"Do you remember anything else?"

"Everything hurt, and it was dark. I saw the girl again, in this light."

Miley's started coughing at her last words.

"What did the girl say?" Nick asked

"That she would save my life."

**Author Note: Yes, I know it's short! But I felt bad about not updating! Well, hopefully, you all like this chapter.**

**Anyways, PLEASE review my new story 'Chemistry Isn't Just a Class', and this story!**

**Reviews actually are REALLY helpful. They help me improve, and are really inspiring sometimes. So, please, please REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16 Finally

"_**Mandy?"**_

Kevin spotted Mandy right across the room. The red head ice queen, stood patiently against the white wall with tears in her eyes. Her hair was messy, her face was red, and her expression was emotionless. Something was on her mind, and her 'perky' attitude was gone. Was it guilt? Fresh tears fell down her cheek as she sobbed. "Look, I don't need to hear anymore bull crap, Kevin. I know what I did was wrong I don't need you telling me okay? Just leave me alone." The tears still rolled drop by drop. "At least tell me why you're here," he replied.

Mandy didn't lift her head, or meet any eye contact with Kevin. She looked down at the floor, and sighed. "You're dad told me about Miley. I told myself that it wasn't my fault. I knew it wasn't my fault. But I still feel guilty."

"So, you're coming here to just confess all the things you did, so you don't feel guilty?" Kevin replied.

"No." Mandy still looked at the ground. "Then, I have the right to know why you're here. Mandy, do you have any idea what's been going on? Tell me exactly how you're supposed to spit out all the poison when what you've done is still planted into our minds!" Kevin shouted, and sighed. He gazed at Mandy, and surprisingly, she gazed back.

"I didn't mean for this to happen, Kevin. I know what I did was wrong, but all I wanted…what I _really_ wanted…" Joe's picture filled Mandy's mind clearly. She thought about how much she just wanted him. How much it hurt to know that he'd never take her for all the damage she's caused.

"He was all you wanted?" Kevin's voice was soothing. It wasn't loud, but calming.

"I was so stupid to let him go. Hurting Lily, and all that other stuff, I just did that all to gain him. I wouldn't tell myself that we were already over. Then…"Mandy tried her best to choke out the words she held inside for so long "…He met Lily, and everything I could ever want is with her. Now, it all comes to me for the blame. All I ever wanted was _someone_. Joe was perfect. But, he loves Lily. I was so caught up in getting what I wanted…"

"You didn't realize that you were really hurting others," Kevin finished the sentence. He moved a little towards Mandy. Her dark, watery eyes looked at the sweet boy near her. She moved towards him, and sobbed. "I just wanted to say I was sorry," she whispered. Kevin leaned over a little closer, and wrapped his arms around Mandy. He tried his best to comfort the 'ice queen'.

"I just wanted **that feeling**. I guess I'm just all on my own." She cried in Kevin's arms, while he rubbed her shoulder a bit. "I could tell you that you're not."

"Why?" Mandy asked.

"Since, I'm right here." He smiled at her, and wiped her tears with his sleeve. Her lips shook a bit from all her crying. She tried her best to smile, and deeply looked into Kevin's eyes. "Maybe, I'm not alone." She held onto Kevin a little more tightly.

"Don't say _maybe_. I'm here for you, and you can count on that."

_Later on…_

In the afternoon of the day, Lily and Joe finally arrived from Lily's house. She was still trembling from tears, but smiling. She and Joe walked in hand in hand. They were stunned to see Mandy and Kevin cuddling near each other. "Before you say anything, look, she really needs someone." Kevin said. They both nodded their heads at the same time. Lily walked over to Mandy and offered her a hand. "I guess, this is where you're supposed to shake my hand, and say we should be friends," Lily said. Mandy gave her a confused look, and smiled.

"We could be friends." She took Lily's hand, and chuckled as she shook it. "There's only one condition, though," Lily replied. Joe shot her a worried gaze, but she winked reassuringly at him. "Don't EVER choose my bathing suit, _again_."

Mandy smiled, and laughed a bit. Everyone refused to go inside Miley's room, while Nick was in there. Robbie Ray trusted Nick to trigger Miley's memory back, and they all didn't want to ruin any progress Nick was making.

After about twenty minutes, everyone fell asleep except Lily. Joe's head rested on her lap, while his body lay on the open seats. She played around with his silky straight hair, and giggled when he'd move his head around.

"You are the music in me…" she softly sang. Joe was still lying on her lap. The small butterflies sprang around her stomach. The feeling was amazing. She loved every second of it. His muscular figure that was sprawled against the seats made her melt. She couldn't stop staring. His hair was still perfect, and messy. The adorable expressionless look on his face left her giggling.

She made it clear that he was probably the most gorgeous boy she's ever laid her eyes on.

"Stop it." Joe whined. He lifted his body, and looked towards her with a smirk on his face. "Stop what?" she asked.

"Wait, I actually don't want you to stop." He playfully winked at her, and smirked.

"What exactly should I stop, Mr. Jonas?" She raised her eye brow, and stared directly at Joe's eyes.

"Looking at me like I'm chocolate."

"But, you're not chocolate. So, that doesn't make me guilty."

"See, now you're not making any sense Lily."

He smiled again at her.

"It isn't my fault you're gorgeous," she replied. His eyes grew a little wider. Although his grin was even wider.

"Well, it isn't my fault you're **beautiful**," He looked her in the eyes.

"It isn't my fault you're perfect," she said.

"It's my fault you're amazing. Being beautiful is just a plus in my book, sweetie."

After giggling a little 'too' much, Lily stood up and sat on Joe's lap.

"Now, _that's_ just torture, lady. How am I supposed to kiss you when your face isn't near mine?" He whined. Lily spun around (still on his lap) to meet his face. "How about now?" she grinned. "Ah, perfect," Joe gently placed his hand over her cheek. He leaned over, and soon their faces were only an inch away from each other.

"Can I say you're beautiful again? The thought keeps coming in my mind. So, I'll just say it. Lily Truscott…"

Lily quickly cut him off with a passionate kiss. His gently hands were still cupped around Lily's face. Mandy and Kevin were still fast asleep, and away from them.

"…You're beautiful." Joe finished his sentence as they both reluctantly pulled away.

Just then, Miley's door flung open. Out the door was Miley in a wheel chair. She stared dreamily into space as Nick moved the wheel chair. "The doctor said she can go out for some fresh air," Nick said. Miley twirled her hair, and looked up at his face.

"Who are these people?" she asked as she pointed at Joe, Lily, Kevin, and Mandy. "..They look familiar," She examined them all blankly.

"Friends," Nick answered. He whirled the wheel chair towards the exit as Miley examined the hospital closely. "Where are we going?" she asked. Every one followed the two without any questions.

"We're going to see 'home'." Nick answered. Joe and Lily both opened the hospital doors. Nick moved Miley's wheel chair carefully down the doorsteps. He looked at the beautiful summer sky and smiled. It was a perfect day to bring Miley around old places. She gazed around the open parking lot, and pointed at different cars.

Nick kneeled down to meet Miley's eyes and beamed. "You look pretty," he said. She truly did. Robbie Ray sent the hospital specific clothes for her to wear. The one she was wearing was the one she wore before they played Truth or Dare.

The group walked over to Kevin's car.

Kevin quickly turned the key. Nick lifted Miley off her wheel chair and into the car. He passed the wheel chair over to Joe. He placed it into the trunk. Finally, everyone ran inside, and squeezed in. Lily and Joe were in the back. Mandy was in the passenger seat. Kevin was in the driver seat. Nick and Miley were in the middle.

"Ready?" Kevin asked.

"Let's go." Nick answered.

Kevin moved out of the hospital's parking lot and into the road. They were finally away from the hospital.

**Author Note: Thank you so much for the nice reviews! So, Kevin/Mandy sort of have a fling going on. Do you want that?**

**The next chapter might answer the question you've all been waiting for. Will Miley's memory come back? Or will she still not know ANYTHING? What happens when Jake escapes from his house arrest back home, and ends up hiding in Miley's back yard? **

**Maybe Jake will come in, maybe not. **

**So, please read and review! Also, please review my new story 'Chemistry Isn't Just a Class'. If there are any grammar mistakes in this chapter, I'm really sorry! **

**Bye darlings! **


	17. Chapter 17 Flash Back

"Home," Miley thought to herself. She closed her eyes, and thought into her dull, empty mind. The fading memories of last night's dream were slowly leaving her mind. She slouched on the leather seat, and squirmed a bit. Nothing made sense to her. Where was 'home'? Why was she here? Who are these friends?

"_I'll help you."_

A small voice whispered softly into Miley's ear. The voice's hand met Miley's face, and only smiled happily. Her face was just like Miley's except it was much more mature. Thick, long eye lashes made her blue eyes seem bigger. "Who are you?" Miley examined the familiar face, over and over again. The woman only smiled, and shook her head. In a second, Miley's eyes flung open.

The car was being parked near a pretty, beach house another thing that triggered a few broken memories in Miley's delicate mind. Flashbacks of Nick carrying her away from the water appeared through her mind. Like lightning, the flashbacks opened and closed.

_Nick was there, but with a girl in his arms. His 'disguise' was washed away from the water. The hat that covered his face was now, nowhere to be seen. His straight hair was washed out from the water, and now his curly hair was starting to peep out. "Who is this girl?" Joe asked, stroking the girl's long, brunette hair. He studied her eyes, nose, and every part of her face. "I know for a fact. That this girl is Hannah Montana." Nick gently picked her up, and ran off to a hidden spot of the beach. "Isn't that the girl who's on every poster of your room, Nick?"_

"Everything hurts, always," Miley's eyes welled up. For some reason, she felt the urge to cry. It wasn't her feelings, but someone else's feelings.

A trigger was bursting out. Broken memories were leading to answers in her empty mind. She swept the feeling away and played with her wavy brunette hair. The memories that had flashed in her mind just refused to go away. "Miley, let's go," Nick said. She wrapped her arms, tightly around his broad shoulders. Nick carried her gently, while Joe brought out her wheel chair. Slowly, Nick put Miley on the chair, very softly, as if he was afraid he was going to break her.

"I'll see you guys later, then," Nick shot fierce eye contact at both his brothers. Both of them nodded at the same time, and let their younger brother walk away from them. Nick moved Miley towards her house, and whispered to her more stories of 'Miley Stewart'.

_The Group…_

"Let us go, mademoiselle," Joe said. He smirked playfully at Lily, making her gasp. "What if Miley remember something?" Lily asked. She looked directly into Joe's eyes. "That's why we're going to my house, next door, my dear," He grinned. She smirked back at him, and grabbed his hand. They walked off to the Jonas home, leaving Mandy and Kevin alone.

"I'm not ready for this," Mandy was zooming through her thoughts. "What do you mean?" Kevin gave a concerned look at Mandy. She grimaced, at his kind eyes. What was he thinking? He already knew she wanted Joe. Yet, those kind eyes brought some kind of feeling in her stomach. No, she couldn't! Her heart was meant for Joe. She promised that to herself, when she decided to come to Malibu. Wasn't Joe all she wanted?

This was all happening to fast. Kevin isn't the one for her. Even if the truth was, she did love his sweet personality. She loved his talkative ways. The steel, cold heart of hers was sealed away as she thought of Joe. "Kevin, I've got to go," She whispered. Mandy looked away from Kevin's face. Kevin walked closer to her. "It's Joe, isn't it?" His heart sunk.

Kevin wasn't always the brother in the lime light. Fans usually preferred Joe or Nick. Of course, the lime light was always irritating. Yet, at some point, he wanted that lime light.

A small tear rolled off Mandy's cheek. _It's only Joe. Joe._ Her mind was screaming.

"Good Bye, Kevin," Mandy said. When she walked away, Kevin only followed. "Just tell me the truth. Do you like Joe?" He asked. He joined his hand with hers, and brushed a strand of hair away from her face. They were close, now. Kevin used his hand to cup her face. He was gentle, and she didn't stop him. The feelings he brought up to her spine were just, unbelievable. "I promised myself that I would only come here to get Joe. Yet, with _you_…"

Tears flowed down her cheek like a raindrops in the rain. "…YOU DON'T DESERVE ME! NO ONE DOES!" She screamed. "NO ONE WANTS ME! NO ONE CARES! I screwed my life up, just for one guy. Now, with you…"

Mandy stared at Kevin's eyes, and didn't scowl at all. Her sharp face softened, into a whimper. "I can't screw my life up again. I can't hurt another guy. I won't. I refuse. I'll hurt you, over and over. We'll end up breaking up, and you'll fall in love. Just like Joe," she sobbed, as the thoughts reeled into her mind like broken glasses.

"You honestly think that, Mandy?" Kevin said. "You don't deserve me, Kevin. Just walk away while you can," she said. Another sob came from mouth, as the tears rolled one by one. "I'm not gonna walk away from you, and I'm not planning to fall in love," he said. He traced her jawline, and gazed into her dark eyes. Mandy had an inner soft side, just like any human being. No one was perfect, and he knew underneath every scowl, is a beautiful smile. "I can't, be that girl who's tamed. I'll tear your heart, and won't control whatever happens," She gazed directly into his eyes, those beautiful, dark brown eyes that seemed to catch her attention.

"I think you're lying. Maybe, you're just afraid at the fact that you don't love Joe," He said. "Maybe," She wouldn't look away from his eyes.

Kevin leaned over and gently kissed her. He moved his hands away from her face, and joined them with her hands. When they quickly pulled away, he smiled at her. "Just believe what you know is the truth. Maybe you did things wrong, but I'm a forgiving person," He smiled again, and walked away from her.

Mandy stood near the car dumbstruck with only a goofy smile on her face. Kevin was a good kisser.

(AUTHOR NOTE – Yup, Kevin should have his moment of glory!)

Inside the Jonas home, boxes covered the floors. Joe looked over at his two parents, with an angry look in his face. "What the hell is this Dad?" He screamed. "Language, Joseph. We're moving. Malibu seems way too risky to jeopardize you and your brother's careers," Mr. Jonas shot a glare at Lily. Why did he look so angry? "Dad, you can't be serious! It was a crazy lunatic named Jake Ryan who caused this mess. You can't blame Malibu for what's been happening these couple of weeks!" Joe's fists clenched. He gritted his teeth, and glared.

"DAD, we can't be leaving. Please…" Joe looked over at a teary-eyed Lily. She was gazing at the different boxes that were already filled. "Joseph, we're leaving," Mr. Jonas's stern voice was intimidating.

"But Dad-"

"WE'RE LEAVING! Do I make myself clear?" Mrs. Jonas looked over at her husband, and nodded. "Mom, you agree with this?" He asked. She nodded slowly, and sighed. Joe's eyes grew bigger. Both his eye brows were raised up. He stomped over to Lily and grabbed her hand. "I'm not going with you. I'm not, and I won't," Joe said. Before his parents could say anything, he dragged Lily out the door with him.

Outside, Joe looked over at Lily. She was on the verge of crying, and he couldn't help but hurt inside as well. Miley was close to remembering. Mandy was starting to lighten up. He and Lily were in love…

How could his parents do this? "Lily, I'm not going with them. Even if I have to hide in you're garage, I'm not going to move. I'll be staying by you're side, right here in Malibu," Joe wrapped his arms around Lily's shoulders, and let her rest her head on his shoulder. "What if they get you to move? What if…" Joe put his finger on her lips, and put on a weak smile.

"I'm not. I promise, Lily. I love you, and I hope you remember that."

Lily cried in his arms, and held onto him, as if she never wanted him to leave her. Joe rubbed her back, and kissed her cheek. He couldn't even imagine not being near her. Not being able to hold her, or kiss her. It would be an unbearable feeling that would make him miserable. The whole time they spent together, was silent.

Both of them were scared of never being able to relive the moment, and not seeing each other at all.

_Miley and Nick_

"Miley Stewart was beautiful, with shiny brunette hair like yours. She had sparkling blue eyes…" Nick said the story three times, before moving Miley over to the living room. His heart sank, when he noticed the 'Spin the Bottle' bottle on the coffee table. "…Um, she had a gorgeous voice. A perfect smile that…" Nick gazed off at Miley. She was listening closely, and in his heart, he still had hope. Robbie Ray trusted him, and 'Miley' trusted him. After showing her the living room, he slid the outside door open, and moved Miley to the backyard.

Behind a bush, an upset Jake Ryan was crying his eyes out. He ran away from his house arrest in hopes of finding Miley, again. Jake was overly in love with her, more than anything. He wanted to have her back, and fill her memory with only good thoughts of him.

He sprung out of the bush, once Nick moved Miley into the backyard. Nick's jaw dropped. He protectively ran in front of Miley.

"Miley I…"

"Don't you DARE talk to her, like you're her friend. SHE DOESN'T EVEN REMEMBER YOU, SO SHUT UP!" Nick was ready to charge all his anger at Jake. When all seemed to quiet, Miley's face turned into fear. The dream from last night shook into her mind like lightning. The flash backs were opening.

"**THAT'S THE BLONDE BOY WITH THE GUN! THAT'S JAKE!"**

The memories were forming into her mind in the seconds. She was remembering. Nick was protecting her. The bullet hit. She lost her memory. Now, she knew everything. The dream with Nick hit her mind. The time she drowned was back.

Everything was flashing back.

**Author Note: **I have A LOT of special thanks to these people. An anonymous reviewer gave me the idea for the Miley-Jake memory moment, so I'd like to give thanks to you! Hopefully, you'll make an account, and I'll be able to thank you by your pen name.

Thank you all so much for the supporting reviews! I'm so happy, you all still read, even if I don't update as fast. My great, dear friend SUNSETXFRUIT gave me a lot of ideas, so thank you! Hopefully, I'll get the time to post EVERY single one of you're names. Probably, at the end of this story! **I'll dedicate a 'thank you' page** to all of you. Seriously, though, you guys made me light up every time I read all of your reviews.

Kevin/Mandy has a possibility, but maybe not. It will lead to a shocking end to their relationship and many others. **The last chapter **will be coming soon! But, the next chapter most certainly will not be the last, trust me.

Please, **read and review! **I'll update faster, trust me. XD

P.S. Sorry for some grammar mistakes, I rushed a bit in writing.


	18. Chapter 18 Reunion

"**Miley?" **Nick took in a few breaths before looking deep into the eyes of Miley. She looked like she was stuck into another world. Her blue eyes seemed to widen at every second. Her mouth wasn't open, but was formed into a stern line. _Could it be? _Everything was silent. Nick quickly texted everyone as the moment seemed to go into slow motions. Miley only stood there silent as she gazed at Jake. "You forgive me?" Jake stared directly into Miley's eyes.

Her eyes grew even wider. The broken memories were repaired.

Nick's jaw opened in disbelief. "No, Jake, I'll never forgive you for what you did. You could've killed him, and took away his life. You could have taken away that _one guy_ that I love," Miley turned to Nick, and smiled. Jake's eyes widen with rage. Then, his eyes softened into defeat. He would never have her.

"I remember, now." Nick quickly took Miley into his arms, and gave her over ten kisses on her cheeks. He pulled away and looked at her eyes. Tears were rolling down his cheeks and all they could do was hold onto each other. "Don't ever leave me, again," he whispered. She wrapped her arms around him, and gently kissed his cheek. "I wasn't planning to."

Jake watched them with a pinched up face. He had to understand that Miley could never be his. Quietly, he walked away, without saying even one single word.

Nick and Miley didn't budge. Their eyes were closed, and their arms were tightly around each other. They took in the moment as if it were everything. Nick kissed Miley again, and stroked her glowing hair. The tears on his cheek were glistening in the summer sun. They pulled away, only to look deeply into each other's eyes again. All they could do was smile over the tears.

"I love you, Miley Stewart," Nick whispered. Another tear rolled down Miley's cheek, but her smile grew bigger.

"I love you, _too_, Nick Jonas," She said. At that very second, both of their lips met. Nick wrapped his arms around her waist. Miley cupped her hands over his cheeks. If you were there, you would've melted at the sight. It was such a beautiful end to a horrible time. They kissed passionately, and hoped that nothing would ever interfere with the fact that they **did** love each other. The tears of every thing seemed to just fade away.

Everyone went through the backyard fence. Mandy and Kevin were near each other. Lily and Joe came along. Both of them were holding hands. They all stood quiet and just grinned over tears at the sight of Nick and Miley. "It was **bound** to happen," Joe said. He kissed Lily on the cheek, and wiped off one tear rolling down her face. She smiled and looked up into the striking summer sky.

Oliver, Jackson, and Robbie Ray walked out of the front door, also. They walked over to the rest of the group that were in awe. Nick and Miley pulled away. Both of them were still flashing brilliant smiles. "MILEY!" Lily screamed. Miley quickly grabbed Nick's hand and together, both of them ran over to everyone.

Robbie Ray squeezed his daughter and kissed her forehead. "We've missed you so much, Miles," He hugged her again. Lily was smiling over her fresh new tears, and quickly hugged her best friend. "Miley, I…I'm speechless. I've missed you so much and-"A lot more tears flowed down her cheek. "I'm back," Miley whispered. The tears on her cheek glistened in the beautiful sunlight.

She was back home.

_Inside the House_

"Hello, I am Tanya Livingston, and today on _FF NEWS _we have a breaking story! The hot actor, Jake Ryan from _Zombie High_ has reportedly resigned from the show permanently! Fans are going wild with anger at the next season of Zombie High. What actually happened to Mr. Ryan? We're here to uncover the secret…."

Nick quickly turned the television off, and turned to gaze at Miley's eyes. It took a while for them to take their eyes off each other. "I couldn't have made it without you, Nick," Miley said. She laced her hands with his, and stared directly into his dark eyes. They were alone in her living room, taking in the moments they missed. "It was all worth it," Nick kissed Miley on the cheek. He could feel her body shaking with shivers up her spine. The moment was absolutely perfect.

"I love you," she said. Their faces were only two inches apart. She could feel him breathing on her lips, and his hands tingling with hers. "I love you more," Nick answered. He leaned over, and let their noses touch. He gave her a little peck on the lips. "That's impossible," Miley said, as she saw Nick pout. She giggled, and rested her head onto his shoulder.

They were so close, and snuggled up on the couch. Even if it was hot, it just seemed better when they were together.

"The tour is sounding better, already…" Nick said.

"What tour?!" Miley looked over at a grinning Nick.

"The one with Hannah Montana and The Jonas Brothers. It'll be from August to October. Heh, and did I mention, that you're bus is still being repaired so…"

"WE MIGHT SHARE A BUS?!" Miley screamed.

"Dang, you didn't even let me finish the sentence, missy," Nick giggled at Miley's cute little puppy face. She looked at Nick with innocent eyes, and smiled.

"..Gosh, I love you," he muttered. She pulled him into an intimate kiss. They didn't let go, and held onto each other. He gently traced his finger onto her jawline, and felt cold shivers up his spine. Butterflies floated across Miley's stomach. The feelings were amazing. It was just too hard to even let go.

_Outside_

"I'm so happy, yet…" Lily's voice cracked. She still remembered the fact that they would move. It made her so angry, yet she was so happy for Miley. Nothing was right! Why does something get bad, when it's **supposed** to be happy?

Joe noticed Lily's feeling right away. Slowly, he wrapped his broad arms around her shoulders. He kissed her softly on the cheek, and reassured her. Joe wasn't ready to give up without a fight. He was definitely in love with her, and nothing would kill his determination. "I'm not going to leave you. I will stay here, by you're side," he whispered.

"What about your brothers?" Lily choked, as one tear rolled down her cheek. "Do you even think, they'll agree to leaving you guys?" Joe answered. He squeezed her a bit, and smiled.

"Just don't worry, okay? Hannah's still going to go on tour with us, remember?"

"But…"

"Don't worry, Lily. Everything will be fine."

She gave in with a sigh, and gazed up to Joe. His arms were still around her shoulders, and his head was over hers. She didn't actually notice how ridiculously tall he was. "Just know that I love you, and only you. Jason can kiss my…"

"I get it, okay, and okay." He kissed her forehead, and stroked her shiny blonde hair. The sunlight grew dimmer, and the sunset appeared.

Near them, Mandy and Kevin were behind a large oak tree. Mandy held onto a new text message on her phone.

"I-I'm leaving," she muttered. "What?" Kevin's voice was filled with disbelief. "Dad said I have to go to London if I want to pursue anything in fashion…"

"If you want to pursue you're dreams, then go," Kevin whispered. His eye brows twitched a bit, and he pursed his lips. He honestly, didn't actually want her to go. "I could stay in the summer house, but the opening in the fashion school in London would be gone," Mandy stated. She ran her hands through her red hair, and sobbed. She really wanted to pursue this dream, and yet Kevin was…

Perfect.

"I'll just wait, then," Kevin said, he joined his hand with hers and looked into her eyes. "What about us?" Mandy whispered. She tried not to cry.

"There's a right time, and a wrong time. I know if you give up something, you'll end up with regret, and you shouldn't just give everything up for me."

"What if I want to give every thing up? What if I was ready to just _love_ again?"

"I'm not going to let you throw away your dreams, Mandy, and I know you aren't ready either…"

Kevin pulled Mandy into a deep kiss, before he finished his sentence. "We'll just wait for the right time." He hugged her tightly and watched the sunset with her. "I'm leaving tomorrow, Kevin," Mandy checked her new text message from her father with dismay.

"Let's get busy," Kevin teased.

"Excuse me?" Mandy pouted.

Without hesitation, Kevin kissed Mandy again. She touched his face, gently. He played with her hair, and gripped his hands around her waist.

Tomorrow, she would be gone, and out of his door.

Would they be gone, too?

**AUTHOR NOTE – **Sorry for this really bad chapter. I kind of was absorbed with school, and such. Have no fear, though! The next chapter will totally be awesome. At least, I hope so.

Again, thank you SO much for the reviews. You guys really lighten up my day, with those reviews of yours. Anyhow, for the next chapter I'm planning a few twists and turns. This story may just end with a really scary cliff hanger. Or not? (:

Ah, **read and review**! P.S, also please read/review my new story 'Chemistry Isn't Just a Class'!


	19. Chapter 19 Love

"Nick, wake up, it's time to go," Mr. Jonas shook his son. Nick was sprawled on Miley's couch, with Miley wrapped around his arms. "What are you **talking** about?" It was two o' clock in the morning, and he actually thought his father was being a lunatic at the moment. "We're moving, now, let's GO!"

Kevin and Joe walked over down the stairs. Lily was right beside Joe. Her face was pale, and her eyes drooped slightly. Mandy was gone. She left an hour before.

"Dad, we're not leaving," Joe gulped, and sighed. He moved his arm around Lily's shoulder. Nothing was going to keep her away from him. He loved Malibu; He loved _**her**_. "Joseph Adam Jonas, do you have any idea, what kind of things are at stake?" Joe nodded his head at his father. Yet, he still didn't want to move. Malibu grew onto him. He learned to love it, and so did Nick and Kevin. "We love it here. Can't you understand that?"

Miley gently moved out of Nick's arms, and stood up near Lily. Nick followed, and now everyone was awake. "I don't _want_ to leave," Nick whispered. Still, his father shook his head. "We're leaving. If I don't see you outside, by the next ten minutes, I will drag you boys there myself. I'm so disappointed by how you are acting! It's like you're children! You will see your old friends in New Jersey!"

The brothers shook their heads, and stood stubbornly near the girls.

"…Joseph, Nicholas, and Kevin, if you do not go outside in ten minutes, your careers as **The Jonas Brothers** will no longer be part of your lives."

With anger and rage, Mr. Jonas ran out of the door, and slammed it. Lily and Miley both were holding back their tears. "…HOW CAN HE DO THIS?" Joe punched the wall in frustration. A large tear rolled off his cheek. This couldn't be happening. Everything that they experienced, together…The friendships gained…The love that slowly blossomed…

_Why?_

"I-I can't go!" Nick screamed. He and Miley squeezed each other tightly. A few, silent tears flowed down her cheeks. Who would be the one to actually hold her, like she wasn't just **another** girl? How would she live with the fact that he'd be there, without her? The thoughts crashed down her spine, like icy hail being thrown at her. It hurt so much. It was like losing him completely. "….I know…" Lily choked out two words before erupting with loud sobs, "…that somehow…" She sniffled a few times, "…we'd meet, and just fall back in love. Like, _nothing_ had changed…"

"…Just maybe we'll _meet_ again, and fall back in love?" With a stiffened look, Joe looked over at Lily. He just wanted to scream to the heavens. His face showed everything. Lily was the only one who would actually make him feel this way. It was bittersweet, yet beautiful in every way. All his feelings that were held in at the moment just burst into only one **emotion**. Love.

_Love, love, love._

Nick kissed Miley and brushed her ear. "…I love you," he whispered. His soft whisper always brought the butterflies. She couldn't believe, that she would be losing this all. "I can't, let you give up your career. So, I just want you to know. That…" She wiped some tears off her face, "…No mater what, anyone says, I love you Nick Jonas. Any girl that tells you she loves you more, can't possibly know how I feel. I can't call it anything else. I **call** this **love**, and just love. Ever since you saved my life, ever since the time I thought I was going to drown, and ever since the time I jumped over the bullet, to save your life. I love you, Nick Jonas."

Nick's eyes widened. He didn't care, anymore. Miley wrapped her arms around his neck, and passionately kissed him. They didn't care that they were in front of all of them, in her living room. She caressed his hair, and his gentle touch kept her body shivering. In their minds, it was only them, and that was how it was going to be.

When they gently pulled away, Lily and Joe walked over. Both of their faces were red, and blotchy after crying a bit. Lily's was much more blotchy and red. Kevin walked over, with his hands in his pockets. His face was blank, but pale. Miley let go of Nick's hand, and looked over at the other brothers.

"Have that feeling?" she asked. All of them nodded separately.

"Every time, we _need_ each other, just keep these three words in our minds."

Nick gave her a confused look, while the others listened closely.

"We…Call…This…Love…"

_By the car…_

"Keep it," Oliver ran over, after he heard the news about the Jonas Brothers. In his hands were the exact same bottle they played with at Miley's house. He handed it over to Nick. "I think you'll remember us, whenever you think about it," he said. Nick smiled a bit, and kissed Miley on the forehead. She was beside him, with a little pink book in her hands.

"Read it," she said. When he flipped to the first page, he saw the words 'MILEY'S DIARY' in big, bubbly letters. Nick kissed her again, and behind his back (with his other hand) he gave her, his song note book. A song called 'Inseparable' was scribbled near 'Miley'. She gasped at the song, and tried not to cry. The car was starting its engine, and Mr. Jonas was getting impatient. "Boys, hurry up, we're going to hit traffic," he said.

Lily gave Joe a seashell, and whispered closely at his ear. "It's from the hiding place that we went through before," Her eyes were a bit watery, "Don't forget me."

"I could _never_ do that."

"I love you, Joe Jonas."

"I love you, Lily Truscott. Always will."

Mr. Jonas honked the horn, and quickly, Nick and Joe quickly kissed Miley and Lily. Kevin was still slumped on Mandy, but managed to hold in his breath. He grabbed his cell phone, and began texting a message to her.

"We call this love, _Mandy_."

He ran inside the huge moving van, and slowly closed the door. Nick and Joe reluctantly followed. Both of them groaned, and held stiff expressions on their face. All of them slid the door closed, and Frankie waved good bye in the back seat.

Nick drew his breath out on the middle window, and wrote 'I love you' in the small fog. He blew a kiss at her, and a small tear rolled off his cheek. Miley's face twitched while she forced a smile. She wanted to cry, scream, kick, punch, and do ANYTHING to make him stay. Lily felt exactly the same.

The Jonas Brothers waved sad good byes, as the truck sped away. Lily and Miley stood there blank-faced. Fresh tears softly rolled down their cheeks, and both of them tried to imagine the butterflies that used to float around their stomachs. They tried to pretend that they were still there.

Even if they were already gone.

Miley opened up Nick's song notebook. She flipped to 'Inseparable' and sang the lyrics out loud.

We could run forever if you wanted to

And I would not get tired

Because I'll be with you

I'll keep singing this song until the very end

We'd have done all these things

You know when the sun forgets to shine.

I'll be there to hold you through the night

We'll be runnin' so fast we can fly tonight

And even when we're miles and miles apart

You'll still holdin' all of my heart

I promise it will never be dark

I know we're **inseparable.**

_Miley, Miley, Miley._

_**One year later…**_

After a year of moving, Mr. Jonas made sure that the boys would stay put from Malibu, entirely. All their phone numbers were changed. They also had to stay put onto their career, only, and stay in New Jersey. The tour with Hannah Montana was called off, and they would go on tour _alone_.

"So, Joe, did you see that new pretty girl named _Tanya_?" Freddy asked. Joe and Freddy took in the Jersey air. "Eh, not exactly. I'm not that **into** girls," Joe replied. Freddy raised one eye brow, and put his hand over Joe's forehead. "Dude, are you alright? Seriously, chicks dig you! All year, you haven't been interested in any of those hot girls! What did _Malibu_ do to you?" Freddy asked. "Good things," Joe answered. "Well, that's too bad. I mean, you're a total **rockstar**, and you definitely don't take advantage of it," Freddy crossed his arms, and smirked at his friend. Suddenly, Joe's cell phone rang. He gently took it out of his pocket, and flicked the key pad open.

"Talk to me," he said.

"Video? Remember?" Nick answered. His voice was deeper, and less husky.

"Oh, right. I'll be right there." Joe said. Freddy nodded, and quickly, Joe ran. The video was supposed to be something really important, and since he was now 'eighteen' he was supposed to act responsible about everything.

After running two blocks, Joe finally came to his white house down the last hill. Quickly he took off his shoes, and left them on the porch. The door already flung open, and an 'irritated' Nick stood in front of him. Nick was wearing a white shirt that tugged onto his chest. His arms were muscular, and his chest showed off a toned six pack. Nick's hair grew a few inches, also. Beside him, was his guitar.

"Hurry up, already!" Nick screamed. "Stop being naggy, man," Joe walked inside, and quickly put on his black hat that was on the couch beside him. Inside the Jonas house, family pictures were plastered everywhere. Especially, the living room and the hall ways. Kevin walked over to Nick and Joe. His hair was less curly, and much slicker. Kevin was actually, very tall, too. His acoustic guitar was in his arms.

"Ready?" Kevin asked. Joe nodded, and brushed his jeans. Nick combed his hair a bit. All three brothers followed Kevin to the middle of their living room, where a camera was set. "What are we singing?" Joe asked. Nick sighed and looked over at his brother with an annoyed look. "Our new one? _Remember?_" Nick said. "Oh, that…"

The camera was rolling. Nick looked over at Joe, expectantly. Automatically, he knew what to say. "Hey, guys it's us, The Jonas Brothers. We wanna play one song for you, that we wrote recently, it's called _Hello Beautiful. _We love you guys."

Nick and Kevin strummed the chords of the guitar, while Joe stood in the middle listening for his cue. Nick cleared his throat while playing, then he sang.

Hello beautiful  
How's it going?  
I hear it's wonderful in California  
I've been missing you  
Its true...

Nick just wanted to cry right in front of the camera. He didn't care. Miley's picture was inside his mind, and wouldn't stop reeling. He missed being able to hold her, and telling her that everything would be okay. He missed her soft whispers that tickled against his skin. He missed **her**.

But tonight  
I'm gonna fly  
Yeah tonight  
I'm gonna fly

'Cause I could go across the world,  
See everything  
And never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes  
Hello beautiful  
It's been a long time  
Since my phone's rang  
And you been on that line  
I've been missing you

It's true

But tonight  
I'm gonna fly  
Yeah tonight  
I'm gonna fly  
'Cause I could go across the world,  
See everything  
And never be satisfied

If I couldn't see….

Joe paused before saying the last two words. He always did this. Yet, he **only** did this for this song. Lily flashed back and forth into his mind, like a broken memory. Her beautiful blue eyes crashed between his thoughts. The eyes that always looked directly at him, before saying a word. The eyes that belonged to a _girl_ that said 'I love you' and actually meant it.

"…Those **eyes**," he sang.

**Later On…**

"Guys, I think we have another JoBro spammer!" Kevin screamed. After only one day, they're new Youtube video was already commented five thousand times. Joe and Nick groaned and quickly ran off to where Kevin was. Nick was holding Miley's diary, while Joe was looking at an old seashell. In front of the screen, about a thousand video comments trampled over all the other ones. Nick and Joe looked closely at the screen, and read the posts closely. They all said one phrase. All of their jaws dropped.

**Xox1MileyxLilyxox – 10:23 P.M: **We Call This Love

**Xox1MileyxLilyxox – 10:43 P.M: **We Call This Love

**Xox1MileyxLilyxox – 10:45 P.M: **We Call This Love

Back at home, Miley and Lily looked at the computer screen. Both of their faces were glowing with happiness. They typed in another message, and sent it in. Each one had the same phrase. Beside the computer, Nick's old song notebook was open. Scribbled with red ink, Miley wrote the phrase beside 'Inseparable'. She gazed at the window, and let Lily take over the computer. The summer breeze was cooling off a bit these days. It was nice, but different. Boys started falling for her, but she refused to go out with them. Somehow, she put steel over her heart, and saved everything for Nick. She still loved him. Miley tightly hugged the notebook, as if it were him. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she learned to hold them in. Time without them, was just going to have to toughen her up a bit.

Maybe they'd meet again. Since, _love_ worked in many strange ways. As she walked back to Lily, a new text message was sent to her cell phone. She quickly read it, and gasped. It was sent from an unknown number..

_We Call This Love_

_Always will_

_Never-Ending_

_Love, love, love: _

_xoxoxoxo_

**Nick and Joe**

Lily turned and smiled at her best friend. Both of them had happy smiles on their faces.

They were going to meet, again. Miley put her hand over her heart, and breathed in. She could feel it.

No matter what, they were going to meet again.

**Author****: Alright this is the end of 'We Call This Love'. I'll let you all choose if you want a sequel, or not. **

Hopefully, this ending didn't disappoint you! I'm so happy my first fan fiction went this far, and I couldn't have asked for any better readers. You all were amazing, and I'll be dedicating a 'Thank You' page right after this chapter. Again, you guys were absolutely amazing, and I can't thank you enough! Writing this story, was so much fun, and your reviews made me light up.

Thank you so much, and I hope to see you all review some of my other stories!


	20. Thank You!

**THANK YOU!**

_I couldn't have gotten this far, without you all!_

First off, I'd really like to thank my amazing best friend, **sunsetxfruit**. She gave me some of the BEST, original ideas for the story. You could call her my personal inspiration-person, and I'm so lucky to have a great friend like her.

Second, I'd like to thank **Im the sane one** for giving me one of the ideas in the story! Thank you very much!

I'd also like to give special thanks to **snowstardreams**. Your reviews ALWAYS made me light up, and smile. You really encouraged me, and I'm just really lucky to have you as a reader. Hopefully, you'll read the sequel!

To all of you that reviewed, and took your time out to read my **first fanfic**, I am just SO glad. Yes, this really was my FIRST ever fan fiction. I never thought this would get that far, and I didn't believe anyone would ever read any of my stories. Thank you, thank you, and thank you!

Oh, and yes, I'm willing to make a sequel if you all want one, so send a **review**, and tell me if you want one! We Call This Love was an absolute pleasure to write for you guys, and I'm glad that most of you enjoyed it. I'm sorry to say that I can't actually put all of your names down here, but don't worry. If I find that you've been reviewing, and reading for some other stories, I'll be sure to thank you, a lot.

Should I say 'thank you' again? Haha, but seriously, you guys have been absolutely amazing. I come home from school, and take about a half an hour checking my reviews, stats, and writing HALF of a chapter. You guys encouraged me a lot, inspired me, and helped this story become pretty popular.

Thank you, thank you, and thank you.

I hope to see some familiar reviewers for some of my other stories. Hopefully, you'll all take your time to read 'Chemistry Isn't Just a Class' and 'My Rockstar Boyfriend'.

Of course, you'd guys would review for a sequel? Keep checking my profile for a new story! Wink, wink!

Thank you so much, everyone!

Love,

**-xxfantasy**


End file.
